Flower Storm
by Safe runner
Summary: Zaraki Unohana! My first Bleach fic! Retsu's and Kenpachi's relatonship is about to get complicated! Read and Enjoy.
1. beautiful morning

I've always wanted to do this! Now I can! My first Bleach Fic! Read and Reveiw!

Chapter 1.

This is a Zaraki/Unohana fic! Oh by the way, I have no Idea where I'm going with this, so cut me some slack. Oh, and I probably have to warn you now, I'm not so good at updating, but I always try my best, but it sometimes takes a long time to update.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The reason flowers do not fall at night is because no one is there to see their beauty... **

Flowers were in full bloom in the soul society. Petals of different colors, shapes, sizes, and scents littered the the paths that soul reapers walked upon. It just so happened to be to be pretty white petals showering like light snowfall on the path that Captain Unohana walked on that very early morning. She held out her hand as she walked, letting the snow white petals fall into it; then stopping to admire the moon, the thin sliver looking ghostly in the little light, lingering on the horizon as though fighting against the morning light.

Not normally would she feel so... alive! So...she couldn't think of another word for how she was feeling, even _alive _didn't even halfway describe her mood. She wanted to go somewhere, she almost felt confined, she hoped the path she walked would take her there.

Then the peace was shattered by a loud shriek,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Followed by the familiar loud chirping of Assistant-Captain Yachiru,

"Wait! Come back!"

Retsu Unohana looked up to see a young man, who was fairly handsome, leaping from one rooftop to another right over her head. Yachiru, who had matured quite a bit, was chasing the young man, she saw Unohana and decided to let the terrified young man go. Retsu knew her path had wandered into the 11th division.

"Captain Unohana! What brings you so early, I thought only the 11th got up early," said Yachiru, who was adjusting her top half of her uniform.

Retsu had noticed that the young Ast-Captain had grown quite a bit over the years, maturity making her taller, slimmer, chiseled muscles, hair longer, and breasts that even Matsumoto would have been proud to wear at her age. (Think Orihime.)

"Hello, Ast-Captain Yachiru," Said Unohana, stalling to think of why she was here. "I am here about..." she gave up, deciding to tell the truth. "Yachiru, I don't know why I'm here today, I let my feet do all the walking while my eyes take in the scenery."

Yachiru smiled and said, "Ken-chan's out back doing that meditation thing you taught him. He's gotten so good at it, not even I can faze him!" she bounced and her assets bounced a little too. Unohana could not help but think of how Yachiru had filled out.

Yachiru pointed her in the right direction, even though Unohana didn't need it; and ran off to find the boy she was after, leaving Unohana to stare at her backside. Yachiru's back was just as filled out as her front. Unohana felt a twinge of jealousy, that left as quickly as it had come; she wished her body was just as flirtatious when she was Yachiru's age. Not that Unohana doubts she is good looking; but maybe to feel _sexy_ outside of her private life.

But someone had already told her she was beautiful. That someone she is going to meet...

"Hello, Captain Zaraki."

"Retsu..." Kenpachi Zaraki would have been more surprised if he hadn't been meditating. He looked up to come almost face to face with the healer. In the small garden with one tree that was littering petals that covered the ground so extensively that hardly a patch of grass could be seen.

"Beautiful morning isn't it Captain Zaraki?" she asked, almost toying with the words Captain Zaraki.

"Yes it is, Captain Unohana," he answered, playing along.

"Indeed," she said back, and gazed at the moon which had begun to fade, she could hear wind chimes near tingling as the wind picked up and flower petals flew in a swirling formation around them.

"Just like you," said Kenpachi, almost startling Retsu, as he stood up.

Retsu blushed as he came to stand beside her, his figure towering over her. He was probably going to say something more when a loud noise eminated from inside the eleventh division. Smoke suddenly rose and the sound of alarms reached their ears. Retsu sighed, it was a bit early for there to be accidents and she was sure she would have to supervise medical treatment. She was about to go when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Don't go, not yet," said Kenpachi. "Ast-Captain Isane can take care of it; it's what you trained her for." and he wrapped his large arms around her lovingly. Retsu returned the gesture by stroking those arms.

"You're right," she said, running her hands up and down his arms, feeling the skin, over the scars of which she was fasinated by.

"I am," he said back, putting his face to her neck. "I am also right about this: you smell nice."

Retsu laughed out loud, half because of the comment and because he started licking her neck creating a tickling sensation.

"Like the flowers," continued Kenpachi once he was done tickling her, he spun her around, with one hand on the small of her back and the other holding the back of her head, he dipped her low to the ground. If her hair had been behind her, it would have pooled on the ground. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," she replied, her hands hanging on to him for support, though the maneuver he was doing took little effort at all; he was sweating.

"Maybe we could move to a different spot?" Restu suggested, knowing what's on his mind.

"No, here's perfect," he said and gently laid her down on petal covered grass, with him on top of her he softly started kissing her neck and saying, "I've missed you, even though it has only been five days since I last saw you, those days felt like life times."

"I know, I felt it too," she said back, putting her arms around his neck as his kisses got closer to her mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. Retsu quickly grabbed his head, putting his lips to hers, surprising him; however, he managed to take advantage of the moment. When they stopped for air, it was only for a second. When they looked in each other's eyes they fell so deep they almost touched each other's inner souls.

"Let's _not_ make this quick, okay?" Retsu requested. Kenpachi smiled in approval, his hands all over her exploring every part of her.

"I will make sure you enjoy this," he said as he started to kiss her chest as his hands undressed her. She moaned with pleasure.

The moon finally surrendering to the morning light and the last of it's reminance disappeared. The sun was now peaking over the horizon, creating a warm layer of air over the soul society. In a small garden in the 11th division, two people were lying under the only tree in that garden. You would have just thought them just regular soul reapers if they weren't covered by their captain's coats.

With her head on Kenpachi's chest, Retsu let out a sigh of satisfaction, Kenpachi's captain's coat covered their bodies while hers covered their feet.

"You know someone's gonna find us sooner or later," Kenpachi said, stretching.

"Yes, I know," she replied dreamily.

And with that they went on with their daily lives, not as though things didn't happen, they were always close. Little did they know they would become even closer.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! 

Okay I want to address that in the beginning where I only use her last name until she meets up with Kenpachi as a way of formalization. When she is with Kenpachi, I use her first name as to be informal to create a comfortable setting.

If you understood that, great job. If not it's alright and don't worry about it.

Review!


	2. at peace for now

Chapter 2

I always find that the first chapter of all stories is the most satisfying to me.

Read, enjoy, review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!

* * *

**When there is peace in the soul, there is peace in the home, when there is peace in the home, there is peace in the world...**

It had been only five weeks and four days since the_ meeting_ in the garden though of course they have _met _each other several times since then, but Unohana suspects that was when it happened. She had begun to feel lightheaded and dizzy at times, and she would feel a bit sick at those times too. Her divison members think it's just stress.

When her subordinate, Hanataro, found out the truth: she had irrationally threatened to kill him in the most grusome way if he told any one, he had wet himself. That was another sign.

But the biggest sign of all was her healing abilities. They were growing, she could feel it; however, if she used it others would know and she didn't want that, not yet.

It was funny to her that all the drama starts up again when Aizen was no longer a threat. With the device, the Hogyoku, that allowed Aizen to create the half hollow half soul reaper army disinigrated, his army destroyed, and his power weakened, Aizen is on the run, shunned by even the Menos Grande who found the now weak Aizen to be nusance and want nothing to do with him. Whatever happened to former captains Tosen and Ichimaru is uncertain, it would be dangerous to believe that they are dead so we can only assume that they to are on the run and possibly seeking revenge (or _justice _to Tosen) on Aizen for abandoning them to the soul reapers and Menos Grande when their demise was at hand. Either way all three were good at hiding and if Aizen could get back on top again there was no doubt that the Menos would side with him again.

Now that Aizen is no longer a threat, the soul society was at peace. Ranks have been filled, new soul reapers graduating and being accepted from the Accademy, not many battles going on (except the 11th) in the divisons, and everything seems to be the way it was before all the chaos Aizen had created, fighting regular hollows and giving Konso to lost souls in the living world.

Unohana was sitting outside in an outdoor patio drinking tea with Isane and Hanataro. Hanataro, who was staring with a frightened look on his face at Unohana though always looked frightened so it wasn't a big deal, kept spilling his tea and Isane was trying to teach him how to hold the cup properly and not spill it, making Unohana think that Isane was more like her sister Kiyone (Kiy/Sen FOREVER!) than every one thought. Unohana sighed, thinking about a certain captain and also thinking about certain pastries that can only be found in the world of the living that she was starting to crave. She held a napkin to her face, pretending to cough, but it was all she could do to keep from drooling at the thought of those delicious treats. Unohana decided to make a note to reminder her to order Hanataru to some how bring those pastries to her next time he went to the world of the living.

It was then that a hell butterfly flew into their little circle and the voice of old man Yama could be heard.

**Captain Unohana! You and your division's healing skills are needed! Hurry to the eastern gate before it's too late!**

And the hell butterfly flew off but not before it landed in Hanataro's tea. Hanataro didn't even have time to shoo the butterfly away when he was grabbed by Isane and effortlessly dragged by his colar to the the destination of urgent importance.

After a few shunpo Unohana, Isane, and Hanataro found a very grusome scene...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwaahahaa! Sorry this was kind of short. 

You shall find out a lot next chapter.

I've been thinking of putting in a side pairing just to make this a little more challenging. Review and shout at me which pairing you guys want!


	3. suprise kenpachi

Chapter 3, My mind is all over the place! SUGERHIGH!!

Oh, I also realize I have been spelling division wrong. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! T-T.

Read, enjoy, review or die! (Read or Die manga series ROCKS!!)

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!! My new motto!

* * *

**From the very moment we are made, we are born to love each other...**

Unohana, Isane, and Hanataro, after a few shunpo jumps, had arrived to a gruesome sight.

Just inside the gate, seven soul reapers, almost dead, bloody from battle and unconscious from the loss of blood. This was a search party lead by 10th division Captain Hitsugaya and his Asst-Captain Matsumoto. They all barely made it barely back alive, though they probably would have been dead if Captain Kurostuchi hadn't developed an immediate escape device that when activated transports that search party back to the soul society and automatically alerts the fourth division.

Unohana's little group wasn't the first to arrive. Captain Ukitake with his new Asst-Captain Rukia Kuchiki (I told you ranks had been filled!). Unohana could tell that her group had gotten there only a few seconds after they did because both Captain and Asst-Captain were standing there in shock and dreading the thought of what could have done this to them.

Asst-Captain Isane was the first to make the assessment.

"It's too late. They wont make it," she said sadly looking upon Captain Hitsugaya's pale blank face.

Unohana knew she spoke the truth because she knew they weren't going to make it as soon as she got on site. Now she was debating on whether to use _it_.

Ukitake bowed his head and Rukia's eyes filled with tears as did Isane's. Hanataro refused to give up and was trying to heal a wounded, but it was only getting worse.

"It should not have been Toshiro," said Ukitake lifting his head. "He's too young, Matsumoto too, and that whole team. Lots of potential gone to waste." and he stopped, his voice choked but he didn't cough. Two more division captains showed up, Komamura and Zaraki, with their assistant captains.

It was then Unohana decided.

"No, good friend, it's not to late," said Unohana and she walked to the group of dying soul reapers. Her spiritual pressure becoming intense, but not harmful. It felt warm, soothing, mystical, and healing. None there had ever felt anything like it before.

"Retsu! What's going on?" shouted Kenpachi, though she couldn't hear him for she was engulfed in a bubble of spiritual pressure. He began to move towards her but was stopped by Ukitake. He then felt something strange, like the tightening and loosening of his skin he looked at his arm and found that a scar that came from a deep gash was fading. He could only imagine what was happening to his face, and to Ukitake with his illness and all.

The real miracle was done to the 10th division members who were now groaning as if awaking from a nice nap and some were helping each other up, the one Hanataro was trying to work on was hugging him thanking him for being there. But as the 10th division stood up, Retsu Unohana went to her knees.

Meanwhile, far away in the 1st division... Captain General Yamamoto felt a strange feeling, and immediately knew what it was. He frowned and sighed, grabbing his walking stick and with his Asst-Captain ever at his side he only needed one shunpo to get to where he was going.

Retsu was done. They were all healed, and since this was the first time she head ever used that power, she felt weak. She would have completely fallen if Kenpachi had not caught her so quickly. She looked upon his face and noticed that the scar on his face had dwindled to a thin line that someone might think he was wearing make up.

Kenpachi helped her stand up and she also noticed that every captain in the thirteen court guard companies was staring at her, Asst-Captains whispering to each other and checking out now faded scars. Captain Ukitake was the first to speak though not to Unohana but to Toshiro, who was brushing dirt of his cloak.

"Toshiro what happened?" asked Ukitake.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Captain Hitsugaya replied. "I remember running into Ichimaru and Tosen-"

"So they are still alive?" interrupted Komamura.

"Yes, and pretty angry too. I guess they had a lead on where Aizen was and didn't want anything standing in their way. I thought for sure we were dead." continued Hitsugaya

"You were!" shouted Asst-Captain Isane. "You were, but Captain Unohana healed you!"

Hitsugaya couldn't speak, he knew all too well that was way beyond the abilities of the fourth division captain.

It was then that Captain General Yamamoto decided to appear. He stopped Captain Kyoraku from trying to explain saying,

"I already know."

"You do?" exclaimed new Captain Hisagi.

"Yes, I sensed it," continued Yamamoto, walking over to Retsu and Kenpachi. "My mother was also a healer so I am gifted with the sense; so is Ukitake, but being in such a close proximity to Captain Unohana, he was unable to sense it."

"Sense what?" asked Kenpachi, getting annoyed that he wasn't in the loop.

"You may have noticed Captain Unohana's new power," Yamamoto spoke on. "It happens to healers that are with child, the healing strengths of spiritual pressure are extrecised, or changed beyond maximum limits. I can sense it because my mother was a healer, and Ukitake can sense it because he has been with healers his whole life. Other healers can sense it too, meaning your fourth division members can sense it though I doubt they know what it means."

"What?" said Kenpachi, he was lost.

Retsu turned to him, "Kenpachi, I'm pregnant."

Everyone waited for Kenpachi's response, but they would not get one because when he heard those three words_, Kenpachi I'm_ _pregnant_, he fainted dead away.

* * *

end of chapter 3. 

So Gin and Tosen are still alive and Retsu is pregnant!

More coming soon! Review!


	4. snapshot moment

Chapter 4

I'm glad I made it this far on this, and everything is on schedule, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Unohana's baby.

Oh yeah, last chapter we found Retsu was pregnant, Rukia's an Asst-Captain, and Zaraki can faint. Let's continue shall we...

To reviewers, THANK YOU!! I feel so loved and I love you ALL!! So keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing!!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!!

* * *

**Sometimes fathers come into the role with ease. Others... need a little more time.**

It had been ten minutes since Zaraki had fainted, and it has been six minutes since he actually woke up. During that time he had expected to be crowded with congrats and well wishers, but that didn't happen. The only contact with another soul reaper during that time was with Mayuri Kurostuchi, who gave some advice and said, "good luck, because you'll need it." Zaraki would have beat the snot out of Kurostuchi, if he had been able to move. He just laid there, even after every one had left, he just laid there looking at the sky, his Asst.-Captain Yachiru was not too far away keeping an eye on him.

Then he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey, Ken-chan! Captain Unohana is here to see you!" he heard Yachiru announce.

The footsteps stopped, and he was suddenly staring at Retsu's face looking down on him.

"Retsu..."

"Hello Kenpachi," she said to him. She knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry," sighed Kenpachi, still looking up into her face.

"For what?" she smiled at him, that one that made him want to smile too.

"For... you know... getting you pregnant," he answered.

"Why be sorry? Do you want the child?" she asked him.

Kenpachi was puzzled. He didn't know. All he wants is for her to be happy, and he couldn't tell if she wanted the baby or not.

"I will keep the baby, if you want me to," she said, shifting her self and lifting his head so that his head rested on her lap.

Kenpachi was now clear on the choice he'll make.

He chuckled, "I think I'll make a great father."

Retsu kissed and hugged his forehead. Kenpachi turned his head for the first time in almost twelve minutes and because he was in Retsu's lap it was easier to do what he was going to do.

"Hey in there!" he directed to her stomach which made her giggle. "This is your father speaking. When you come, I'll be the best father to ya and will always be there for you and your mother. Oh and be good to your mother, she's the best you can have."

Retsu blushed, and kissed him on his forehead, then his nose, then both cheeks, and then his mouth where her lips lingered longer than any of the other places she kissed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her and kissed her.

When he was done kissing her, he sat up to find that Yachiru had a camera and was taking pictures of them. Kenpachi had cursed the day Kurostuchi had made the device that had the functions of a real camera from the living world and gave it to her. A lot of other people were cursing it to because all she ever did was take pictures, some of which got people into trouble and some that were just plain wrong (Old man Yama in a speedo, ack!).

"Yachiru, What are you doing?"

"I'm taking photos, Ken-chan!" said Yachiru, as the flash went off in Kenpachi's face, blinding him. "That one'll go in my scrapbook!"

"She has a scrapbook?" asked Kenpachi.

"She wanted a... how she put it... 'woman's hobby' to be more feminine so boys would not think of her as a tomboy," said Retsu, caressing his face. He liked the way her fingers felt.

"But scrap booking?"

"She saw Mayuri's camera and just had to have it. So she wanted something that had to do with the camera," Retsu answered.

"Captain Unohana! I have a great idea! How's about I photograph the stages of your pregnancy! It'll be great!" shouted Yachiru excited.

"Alright, but as long as it doesn't interfere with any of our schedules," Retsu smiled at the teenager.

Kenpachi groaned.

"Oh and Ken-chan, I have to get a few more photos of you falling down. Many people are asking me for copies of that, can you believe that Ichigo Kurosaki wants five! How he became a captain is beyond me, though Momo Hinamori seems to be alright with him being her captain an' all. All those recommendations he got! Wow, he probably could have become Captain General if old man Yama would allow it!" Yachiru continued to talk at high speed, not noticing that the pair she was talking to was now walking away.

Arm in arm, Kenpachi and Retsu walked towards the division offices.

"Hey, Yachiru! You coming or what?" Kenpachi called over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" shouted Yachiru, running to the pair.

Just then, a hell butterfly fluttered right in front of their faces. The angry voice of Yamamoto filled their ears.

"Captain Unohana! Captain Zaraki! Please report to my office ASAP! There a some things that need to be cleared up, and some arrangements to be made! Again, report to my office ASAP! That means NOW!!"

"He didn't sound to happy," said Kenpachi, swatting the black butterfly that decided to land on his nose.

"Well, it doesn't do any good to keep him waiting," sighed Retsu.

* * *

End Chapter 4 

Once again, thank you to those who read and who review. I appreciate it, you guys are the best!

Back again soon... review!


	5. chit chat

Chapter 5

I am glad to find the time to work on this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Last chapter Kenpachi accepted the responsibility of being a father which led to the cute scene of him talking to Retsu's stomach, Yachiru has a scrapbook, Yamamoto wants to have a talk with our star couple.

Read, enjoy, and review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

"She came along and took my hand, she led me to places that I would have never explored alone"- Regular Quote (some reason the bold type keeps turning into normal type.) 

000000000000000

They arrived at the doorway to the 1st Division. Kenpachi was nervous but didn't want to show it to Yamamoto or to Retsu. Beside him, Retsu looked as calm as ever, though she too was dreading the wrath of their Captain General. The big closed doors loomed silently over them; though it was bright outside, sometimes the place can seem dark, unwelcome, and cold.

"I'm sure this probably wont take long," said Kenpachi, not sure whether those words were to comfort Retsu or himself.

Retsu turned to him and smiled. Kenpachi realized that she was shaking. He pulled her close, almost surprising her, and whispered in her ear.

"What ever happens, I wont let anything happen to you, or the baby," His breath brushed her skin, creating a tickling sensation that made her shiver. Retsu had never felt more scared of what might happen, Kenpachi's words comforting her as she fought to hold back tears.

"I know, thank you," and she leaned against him, she felt more relaxed just doing that.

Both of them did not want to move; however, that was not their choice to make. The big doors had swung open, revealing the Captain General sitting in the middle of the room. The room was much brighter compared to grim image of outside the room. Kenpachi and Retsu had let go of each other and walked inside, noticing the drastic change in temperature. Even though the room was very warm, Retsu still could not help but feel cold.

Yamamoto motioned the two to sit down as the big doors closed, sealing them inside. Retsu and Kenpachi sat beside each other in front of Yamamoto.

There was complete silence, Yamamoto stared at them while they stared back.

Kenpachi started to twitch. He hated long silences, especially if the other person had something to say.

Suddenly, Yamamoto's Asst-Captain shunpo'd into the room with a tray that held a teapot and three cups. The Asst-Captain didn't even make a sound, not even the tray made a sound when it was placed between the Captain General and Kenpachi and Retsu, there wasn't even the patter of footsteps, a creak in the floorboards, of even a tiny poof when Yamamoto's Asst-Captain shunpo'd out. Kenpachi's breaking point was when Yamamoto had poured tea in to each cup, no sound, set the teapot down, no sound. Yamamoto was drinking from the cup in silence, still staring at them, when Kenpachi realized what was going on.

The room allowed spiritual pressure to flow, blocking any sound. The combined spiritual pressure of two Captains and one Captain General, no wonder he couldn't hear anything. When the doors open, the blast of spiritual pressure would be huge. Kenpachi's eyes widened, the three of them could withstand the blast, but could an unborn infant? Kenpachi was furious, he pulled out his sword, intent to attack Yamamoto.

"You bastard!" Kenpachi shouted, ready to lunge at the Captain General and probably would have if Retsu had not grabbed his arm, and rubbed affectionately.

"Relax Captain Zaraki," said Yamamoto, who already knew what Kenpachi had guessed. "Captain Unohana's spiritual pressure protects the child until it can use it's own. That's why a mother's spiritual pressure is heightened, the child adapts and develops."

Kenpachi calmed down, embarrassed that he didn't know and on guard for any more dangers.

"What remains to be seen is how long this relationship of yours has been going on?" asked Yamamoto.

Retsu blushed and giggled, while Kenpachi sighed and rolled his eyes. Their relationship had been no secret, or no big deal until now. They don't rub it in anyones face, or brag about it at work. The other Captains acknowledged their relationship, though most were stunned when they first found out, but love was nothing new to the soul society. It was Yamamoto who seemed to be blind to the whole thing. People didn't know whether the Captain General was purposely ignoring the relationship or was really stupid, which they doubted was the reason. That was the reason the two tried not to seem like a couple in front of him, though they were always giggling when hurrying off together and sometimes passed Yamamoto.

"Never mind," Yamamoto said quickly changing the subject. "Unohana, what do you plan to do with the child?"

"I... I mean, we intend to raise our child," said Retsu, smiling calmly. Kenpachi reached over and held her hand for a moment, as to reassure her answer.

"I see..." Yamamoto had a look in his eye, much like the one he gave Kyoraku and Ukitake when they destroyed the Soukyoku. Kenpachi certainly did not like the look, and gripped his sword.

"Zaraki, you may leave if you are going to get violent. I brought you here to talk, not to fight," said Yamamoto sternly, shifting his gaze so his eyes rested only on Kenpachi. Kenpachi glared right back.

"Maybe, you should get some air," said Retsu, affectionately rubbing his arm. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

Kenpachi felt unsure about leaving, but the big doors had already opened, the big anticipated rush of spiritual pressure barely phased him and the others.

Kenpachi sighed, kissed Retsu on the forehead and whispered, "See you later." Retsu held his hand for that moment and almost didn't want to let go. She watched him go through the door way, not turning back until the last second when the doors closed.

There was more silence. Yamamoto offered Unohana one of the cups of tea, which were still hot and giving off steam.

"So did you ask me to bring him with me because he's very important part to my decision or so that you could have some sort of argument with him?" asked Unohana, taking the cup Yamamoto had offered and drinking from it.

Yamamoto chuckled, his demeanor changed since Zaraki left, but he didn't answer the question.

"How are Captain Hitsugaya and the rest of the search party?" asked Yamamoto, sipping from his cup.

"Fully healed, as you well know," Unohana answered calmly. "Though they are in my division, procedure of course."

"Of course," agreed Yamamoto. "Hopefully the new students, fresh from the academy, aren't giving you a hard time?"

"No, not at all! Actually I got 2 less than I did last time!" replied Unohana. "But this isn't suposed to be small talk is it?"

"No..." sighed Yamamoto. "You are in danger, with Aizen on the loose-"

"Aizen!" Unohana exclaimed. "What do I have to do with Aizen?!"

Yamamoto sighed, "Do you remember Aizen from rukongai?" he asked.

"Hmm... it's been a long time... He lived next door to me, that's all I remember," Unohana said thoughtfully.

"Yes and because being next to you all the time... he also developed the sense."

Unohana was puzzled.

"So even Aizen knows I'm pregnant," said Unohana.

"Yes, he may try to steal the child-"

"Why would he want to steal my child!?" she shouted.

"I have been informed that Aizen has be searching for a way to earn back the favor of the Hollows. I think he might see your child as the key to doing that," explained Yamamoto. "I advise you to not use that new technique, Aizen can track you down that way."

"I understand," said Unohana. "I also understand why you wouldn't inform Kenpachi of this."

" Captain Zaraki, doesn't need this bearing down on him,"

"I probably be protected to death,"

"Get some rest, by tomorrow the whole of soul society will probably know of your... condition," said Yamamoto

"I am pregnant, not sick," she said.

"I know but it wont make much of a difference later on will it?"

Unohana laughed, the big doors behind her swung open to reveal Kenpachi waiting for her, but he wasn't alone. Captain Komamura, was watching Kenpachi chew out Captain Kurostuchi for giving Yachiru the camera.

Unohana smiled and walked towards them. She felt more at peace than she ever had been, even with the threat of Aizen looming over her.

* * *

End Chapter 5

Not much to say, but you wont hear about Aizen for a while.

See you next time... Review!


	6. no experiments please

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Heh... remember when I told you that I didn't know were this was going to go? This would be one of those times. So until I can get my bearings straight, this filler containing Kenpachi and Retsu talking right after she comes out of Yamamoto's office shall entertain you.

Read, enjoy, and review!

Zaraki/Unohana Forever!!

* * *

"Protect me... from outside... from inside... from me... from you..."-- Quote. 

Unohana walked to her lover, who was shouting at Captain Kurostuchi for giving Yachiru the camera, Captain Komamura was watching from the sidelines quite content with not intervening.

"You should not have given her that damn thing, now she has a scrapbook! Instead of training she is working on that!" yelled Kenpachi.

"Well..." Kurostuchi was trying to think of a good comeback, but being caught off guard did not help him at all and came up with. "You look like you have make up on!"

"That was that healing power!" Kenpachi shouted back. Captain Komamura had to cover his sensitive fox ears because he was so loud.

"Yes, Captain Unohana's new healing ability. I hear Ukitake is doing better than ever, still a little sick though; but with enough treatments he might actually be cured!" said Kurostuchi. "Hmm...such a nice new ability, I would love to study it--"

"You will NOT!!" Kenpachi seethed with anger at the fact that the masked madman wanted to make the mother of his child one of his lab rats. Captain Komamura had to back away slightly at the expected spike in Kenpachi's spiritual pressure, full of intent to maim, murder, and just cut Kurostuchi up into little Kurostuchi pieces.

"Is everything alright, Kenpachi?" asked Retsu. She decided now to intervene before Kenpachi really did make little pieces out of Kurostuchi.

"Retsu! Are you okay?" said Kenpachi, totally forgetting about Kurostuchi. He lowered his spiritual pressure and went to hug her gently

"I am fine," she answered, returning his embrace.

"Well," cut in Kurostuchi, his voice full of relief that he was not going to be little Kurostuchi pieces. "Now that this is cleared up, I have business to discuss with you, Unohana."

"If it's about your division members, don't worry. They only have minor burns and will be released tomorrow morning," replied Retsu.

"Well," Kurostuchi said looking quite nervous as Kenpachi started to glare at him. "Then I best be getting back to my research." and he started walking faster than normal. But then is there anything normal about Kurostuchi?

"Try not to set anymore people on fire!" Retsu called after him. "I don't want to come down there and deal with casualties!"

Kurostuchi looked back at them, only meet Kenpachi's menacing glare, he quickly turned his head when he disappeared down the hallway.

Kenpachi huffed. Then Captain Komamura spoke.

"I think he has been acting strange lately. I wouldn't know how strange, I try to avoid the 12th division," said Komamura calmly. The Captain no longer felt the need to wear a mask, people found that his voice was much more clearer then ever before.

During the year after Aizen's downfall, Kurostuchi had picked up new interests in which to study. Namely Komamura. Kurostuchi had found the man-fox to be very fascinating, very much so that Komamura had almost become his lab rat several times. It was Unohana who would save him from being poked and prodded, since it would be when Komamura had an appointment with her that Kurostuchi would steal him. Kurostuchi eventually gave up, that was when he started creating things that resembled and functioned like devices from the world of the living, hence the camera.

"That guy and his experiments give me the creeps," said Kenpachi.

"Mmhm," Komamura said in agreement.

"Captain Komamura... why are you here?" asked Retsu.

"I was sent for by the Captain General," answered Komamura.

"You may come inside." A voice boomed around them.

The voice belonged to Yamamoto, beckoning to Komamura to come inside before turning around.

Komamura turned to leave but not before saying, "Unohana, congratulations! I'm sure you'll be a good mother."

"Thank you." replied Retsu, giving the man-fox a warm smile. Komamura returned it with a toothy smile that resembled a sheepish fox grin.

The big doors shut, leaving Retsu and Kenpachi alone in the hallway.

"You know I don't think Yamamoto likes me much," said Kenpachi, the pair started walking down the hallway.

"He just doesn't trust you very much," Retsu replied.

"I am a trust worthy person!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"I know you are. Just one of the many things I love about you," said Retsu.

"What else do you love about me?" Kenpachi asked, bringing her close.

"Mmm. You are strong, in mind and body. You are calmer in situations that I would be terrified in," she listed. "And there are more that don't even have names, and many more that haven't even been discovered yet."

"Mmmhmm."

"The closest word that I can describe you with is that you are amazing."

"And what makes me amazing?" Kenpachi asked.

Retsu laughed, "Everything I just said."

* * *

End Chapter 6

Alright now is the time to review! Who do you think should be the godfather?

Thank you very much for all the support!

Until next chapter... bye.


	7. challenge of the mind

Chapter 7

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Keep giving me names for godfathers!

I can only hope I know what I am doing at this point.

Read, enjoy, and review.

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

"Love at first sight is a lie. If it was true, I would be in love with every pretty thing I'll ever see..."--K.J. (a friend's quote) 

00000000000000000000000000000000000

In the few weeks that followed, Retsu Unohana had almost the whole soul society pay her little office a visit to congratulate her on her pregnancy. She had not realized how big of a deal it was that a captain was pregnant. Even bigger by another Captain. But what most people were most hung up on was the fact that Kenpachi Zaraki was that Captain. Retsu was surprised that she had become the soul society's most talked about, not for being pregnant but for Zaraki getting her pregnant. It was 10Th division Asst-Captain Matsumoto who told her, on accident when Matsumoto visited her at her living quarters.

"Is this true?" asked Unohana.

"Yeah, for now," answered Matsumoto. "I heard those 3RD and 5Th seated nut-jobs of the 11Th are... well lets say their taking care of it."

"I can imagine," huffed Unohana though she didn't mean it to come out so harsh.

"I would be bashing some heads too, if my Captain would let me," Matsumoto made a fist with her hand.

"Some people just don't understand," Unohana said sitting down. She felt her heart grow heavy.

"I think I understand," said Matsumoto, putting a comforting hand on Unohana's shoulder. "When you healed me, my Captain, and the rest of our search party, I felt something... wonderful. I can't really describe it. All I know is what ever it was, it was born out of love. Don't let what others think bother you, you haven't before?"

"I wasn't pregnant before--" Unohana started.

"And SO WHAT?" shouted Matsumoto. "You know in your soul that this may be the best thing that has ever happened to you. What ever you see in Zaraki I wont ever know, but what I do know is that there must be a lot of love to have something so... wonderful to happen." the robust blond's eyes were tearing up, and her knees were beginning to shake.

"You are aways one to keep the fire alive in everyones heart's," Unohana stood up, she too had tears in her eyes. "But you shouldn't make a pregnant woman cry." and she started sobbing.

"Those better be tears of joy," Matsumoto said giving Unohana a quick hug. "Well, I better get going. I've been here longer than I should have. Captain Hitsugaya's going to be furious if I don't get my paperwork done!" and she left.

What she did not realized was that Unohana was still crying.

"Damn these pregnant hormones," she sobbed. It took a small vanilla pastry to calm her down just in time for her next visitor.

"Hello?" a voice alerted Unohana to the visitor's presence.

A handsome young man was standing in the doorway, he seemed oddly familiar to Unohana but he wasn't part of her division. He had black hair with blue eyes, he was of fairly good height and build though a bit on the thin side. He had a tattoo of what looked like to be the Japanese character that meant tree or wood, but Unohana wasn't sure and she did not dwell on it. Her eyes hungrily rested on the basket in his hands, that emitted the aroma of earth pastries.

"Umm, This was just brought back from the living world," the young man spoke, holding out the basket for her to take which she gratefully did. "Captain Komamura thought you should have it. The chocolate and vanilla ones make him feel sick he says. He hopes you will enjoy them."

"That's nice of him. So you're in the 7TH division?" asked Unohana, wanting to make conversation. She didn't know whether the young man was way to into taking orders or was very nervous because he was standing to rigid to be feeling comfortable.

"Yes, Captain Unohana," he said. "9TH seat," he quickly added as he started to break into a sweat.

Definitely nervous.

"Come inside, have some tea." Unohana offered.

"I really shouldn't. I have a lot more work to complete before--" the young man was cut off by a sing song voice.

"Captain Unohana!" It was Yachiru.

"Oh no, it's HER!" The young man started to panic and rushed inside and disappeared somewhere before Unohana could blink.

That was when she recognized him. It was the same young man that Yachiru had been chasing a month and a half ago (remember ch 1).

"Captain Unohana!" Yachiru stood outside the open door.

"Hello, Yachiru," greeted Unohana. "Checking up on me again?"

"Yeah..." Yachiru was annoyed that every four hours Zaraki would make her check up on Unohana, even when she was in the middle of training.

"You don't have to do this you know," said Unohana, putting an arm around the younger female soul reaper and leading her inside. "I am pretty sure nothing has changed since the last time you were here."

"I know that," Yachiru said offensively and her spirit pressure rising dramatically.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" asked Unohana.

"No...well kind of..." Yachiru said her cheeks slowly started to turn a rosy shade of pink.

"It may be easier if you lower your spiritual pressure," suggested Unohana, thinking about the person hiding somewhere in her quarters. The amount of spiritual pressure Yachiru was emitting at that point was probably enough to limit his bodily functions.

"Sure," agreed Yachiru, and lowered her spirit pressure.

Somewhere, a very silent sigh was breathed.

"What is the matter? Is everything alright?" asked Unohana.

"I'm not sure," Yachiru explained. "It's not like I can complain about being caged, I have a lot more freedom than most girls my age, but... most girls my age aren't second in command to the most toughest division with a Captain being the most strongest in soul society besides Captain Ichigo. I want to do more than train new recruits, do paperwork, and then more training. I want to get away!"

"You feel that your position prevents you from doing things that you would like to do?"

"Well kind of," continued Yachiru. "It's not just my position, there's the people around me. I want to live up to their expectations. "'Raised by Zaraki, she must be very strong'". I don't want to be a disappointment to anyone. It's like I am trapped."

"Hmm... go on," urged Unohana.

"And it's what people think of me. My reputation as a merciless killer. I...I don't like it."

"I see... tell me, would you like to battle?"asked Unohana.

"What?" Yachiru deadpanned.

"Would you like to fight me? Just a small duel, no one has to find out."

"But your--"

"And just because I am pregnant does not mean I have forgotten how to wield my sword," said Unohana.

Yachiru was speechless. The person whom she considered a mentor was challenging her to fight.

"What? The second in command of the toughest division with the strongest Captain, hesitating?" taunted Unohana.

Yachiru couldn't believe it! Unohana was taunting her! Confused, Yachiru only thought about what others would say about her honor and position being questioned.

"You're on! But Ken-chan would absolutely kill me if he finds out, so no one has to know." said Yachiru, unsure she made the right decision.

"Alright. We shall meet out side the walls, the cursed grounds. You would know them well."

Yachiru knew alright. That was where most of the killings took place. Avery long time ago it used to be a training ground, where people who dared to train would be slaughtered by the dozen, killing each other for the right to be called 'last man standing'. It was said that so much blood had been spilled, the very ground had turned blood red, though now it would be covered up by many, many centuries of time. This "contest" left no one standing, they had killed each other, and what made it more gruesome was that many "contestants" dragged other peoples families into the fray in an attempt at psychological warfare, but even the mass slaughter of innocents did not stop those murderers until they themselves were killed in this "quest" for ultimate power. Much later, a village had been built on that spot. The village seemed to be a peaceful one for several centuries, but soon the villagers started to have nightmares of people of the past committing their horrible acts. The villagers began to go insane, turn in on one another, and killings took place once again. The village began to burn, survivors escaped never to return to that place again; but those survivors would never fully escape. Those nightmares would be there to haunt their ancestors like a curse, Yachiru knew this because her parents were those ancestors to be plagued with the nightmares but that was not what was about that place that scared her. The fact that nothing grows there, and nothing lives there.

Just a large flatland that is a mile long in each direction, the ground is hard and cracked like no rain has touched that earth in over a millenia.

"Alright," Yachiru agreed. "When?"

"This evening, preferably as the sun is setting," Unohana replied.

"I'll be there."

"Then it is settled," said Unohana. "Mind if I walk with you for a bit? I just realized I left a form in my office at my division. I forgot it when so many visitors kept showing up."

"Uh... sure." answered Yachiru.

Unohana smiled at her as though she hadn't challenged Yachiru to fight. Yachiru was reminded why a lot of the 11Th division was scared of Unohana.

When the two had left, a forgotten young man reappeared from his hiding place.

"I have to tell Captain Komamura!"

* * *

End Chapter 7 

Thank you for reading!

Unohana fights Yachiru in the chapter after the next! How will people react next chapter?

You shall find out! Review!

Oh and What is Yachiru's Shikai and Bankai sword forms? I honestly do not know and it would help greatly. And if there isn't I challenge you to make one! Who knows maybe yours could get picked.


	8. the gossip and the clueless

Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Unohana and Yachiru are going to fight next chapter, sorry.

Read, enjoy, and Review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

I can keep a secret, it's the people I tell who can't--quote. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" shouted Captain Komamura when he heard what his 9Th seat had to say.

Unfortunately, Assistant-Captain to the 6Th division and real gossiper Renji Abarai also heard what the young man had to say. Renji slipped out of the 7Th division unnoticed and hurried down the corridor, smiling like an idiot at the piece of information he had just heard, very eager to to tell someone. He spotted someone down the corridor, who just so happened to be Omaeda of the 2nd division snacking on whatever piece of food that came in that bag which didn't matter because it was already gone.

"What's up, Renji?" the huge man asked.

"You wont believe what I just heard!" exclaimed Renji, practically dancing.

"What?" asked Omaeda, the huge man now curious.

Renji pulled him down by the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

Omaeda's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"No! Really? I'll have to see that!" said Omaeda and he left Renji who continued running.

Omaeda didn't walk far before he started to get hungry, so he made his way to a local eating place, where he met Kiyone and Sentarou having an eating contest with Rukia being the judge.

Omaeda blurted out the big news and everyone stopped and stared at the large man.

"It's true! Renji told me!"

"If Renji told you then it probably isn't," said Rukia.

"But they're having it at the old grounds, you know the one with that bloody history?"

"Really? That place gives me the creeps," said Kiyone.

"You would get the creeps, scaredy cat!" retorted Sentarou, not passing up the chance to bash his rival in front of superiors.

"I'm not afraid! I just get this weird feeling every time we shunpo past that place," explained Kiyone. "It's very strange, every time we get close, there's these feelings of... hopelessness and anger mashed together like something else..."

" Betrayal and ambition. Those grounds are like their own separate world," Rukia finished for her.

"I heard that if you dig deep enough, you'll reach a layer of blood colored sand!" said Omaeda who had miraculously acquired three bags of chips and was munching away.

"If you say they are fighting there, then you must be telling the truth! Captain Ukitake must know about this!" shouted Rukia and she shunpoed away.

"Hey!" Kiyone and Sentarou shouted in unison and both shunpoed away after her.

Unlike Rukia, they had to make more jumps and all the way they shouted insults at each other. Kiyone being a woman, was at that time of the month so she started to cry (blame the damn hormones). Sentarou immediately felt very guilty and decided to carry Kiyone the rest of the way, mostly because she was so upset that her jumps became erratic and incomplete. One stop they almost ran into Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"What the hell?! I nearly became road kill!" shouted Ikkaku waving his sheathed sword at them.

"Aww thats so nice of you Sentarou to carry the poor girl! You are turning out to be a real gentleman!" praised Yumichika.

Sentarou immediately dropped Kiyone, who fell on her butt and shouted obscenities at Sentarou for doing that.

"Why are you guys going through the 11th division anyways?" asked Yumichika, Ikkaku was still fuming about nearly being run over.

"We are on our way to tell Captain Ukitake a very important message!" shouted Sentarou.

"No I--! Wait you said WE?!" Kiyone had gotten so used to arguing over who got credit, she realized this was the first time that Sentarou had said "we". This was also the first time that Sentarou has ever carried her anywhere, or even cared about her feelings for that matter. She kind of liked this new Sentarou. (Kiy/Sen FOREVER!!)

"What is this very important message?" asked Ikkaku, pointing his sword at Kiyone who was still on the ground, threatening to unsheathe it.

Sentarou stepped in between them to protect Kiyone. "That is none of your concern!"

"Oh, but it is!" said Yumichika shunpoing behind Kiyone and Sentarou. He had his sword out, the blade placed upon Kiyone's neck. "You're in the 11th division, where everything is our business."

"And if you don't tell us, I may have your friend over there for a midnight snack in the sack, if you know what I mean," threatened Ikkaku; though he really wasn't going to do it, they didn't know that.

"Now Ikkaku, that isn't really beautiful," said Yumichika who was in on the joke.

Sentarou had veins popping out of his forehead and was angrily about to tell them when Kiyone said it first, not ready to lose her virginity just yet.

"Captain Unohana and Assistant-Captain Yachiru are going to fight before sunset at the old grounds, you know the one where all the murders happened--"

"WHAT!" shouted Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"It's true!" confirmed Sentarou.

"No way!" said Ikkaku. "I knew our Yachiru could pick a fight; but boy is she way off. With Unohana? Now this is a fight I have to see."

"I heard it was Unohana who challenged her to fight," said Kiyone.

"Wow! I would think she would be more careful in her position, you know with the baby and all," Yumichika wondered out loud.

"I feel the urge to tell everyone I know, even the Captain," Ikkaku said with an evil grin.

"Oh I wonder how the Captain will react to hearing that his Assistant-Captain and adopted daughter is fighting the mother of his child and fellow Captain?" Yumichika said out loud.

"Hmm, that is a thought," said Sentarou.

"I'm off to tell all the people I know!" and Ikkaku shunpoed away followed by Yumichika.

Kiyone and Sentarou were left there to get a grip on what just happened.

Anyways, the first person Ikkaku told was Matsumoto, who started to strangle him because she wasn't told sooner. Either way with Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Matsumoto knowing, it wasn't long before every one knew about the impending fight between Yachiru and Unohana.

Everyone except Kenpachi Zaraki.

And It was driving him crazy that everyone knew something that he didn't. Every time he would ask, someone would either say something about a tofu party or pass out from the spiritual pressure Zaraki was exerting.

Everyone except Zaraki knew something, and it's driving him crazy. He thought he would ask Unohana, but he didn't want her to feel like he was suffocating her though he was already sending Yachiru there on a daily basis to check up on her. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Yachiru all day either.

In fact, he hadn't really seen anybody from his division lately. There's usually an abundance of 11th division members about training, drinking, joking around, or standing guard somewhere especially around the barricks two hours before sun down.

Zaraki was totally clueless to the big event that everyone is keeping a secret from him. If Zaraki found out, then things would be ruined, and people thought it would be more fun not to tell him.

So he resigned himself to sitting on the roof over the barricks to wait for and watch the sunset...

* * *

You have just witnessed the Soul Society's gossip system. kind of cut throat like Hollywood, and spreads like an infectious disease. 

Hmm, infectious... that gives me an idea for later. Anyways...

Aww, poor Kenpachi, no idea on what's going on.

I would love to see Kenpachi's reaction too when he finds out, though I don't think it would be as drastic as fainting.

I look forwards to reading your reviews, And I still haven't found a godfather yet. Review!


	9. driving him crazy

Chapter 9/10

disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

a little experiment so bear with me folks.

* * *

Zaraki sat on the roof of the baaracks watching the sun go down. He couldn't escape the feeling that he was being avoided.

Then a noise peirced his thoughts, a noise that came from his stomach.

_Oh, I forgot to eat today, should probably get something_...

He hopped down off the roof and started to walk, and along the way could not help but feel an emptiness around him.

"Where the hell is everybody?!" he shouted to no one.

Something was going on, something everyone knew but him.

And it's driving him crazy.

* * *

End chapter 9/10.

until next time! Bye!


	10. quick battle of wills

Chapter 9/10

HI!!!

Remember when I told you in the 1st chapter I wasn't so good at updating? Well the time has come to heed that warning, I can be very inconsistant with my updates so please try not to complain. I am sorry.

With winter break, in which I didn't even touch my computer out of fear I might throw it out the window. Me and my computer have a _slow _relationship, but now we have an unlimited relationship (still slow) so it has all the time in the world.

Heres the epic battle that has been promised two chapters ago. I'm not so good at battle scenes so just bare with me here, okay?

Oh, what pit have I fallen into! Clinging to the edge! A hungry writer's block, snapping and licking it's chops, waits at the bottom! I think I'm losing my grip!

THANK YOU!!! I really appreciate the support that you guys give!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!!

* * *

**I will do what I must to teach you the lesson that you would never learn without me-**- Quote. Bold, Italics, and Underline is fixed! YAY! I feel more relaxed. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes before the sun sets on the soul society.

At the cursed grounds.

Yachiru was waiting, she was also annoyed. A crowd had gathered quite sometime ago not far away when this was supposed to be a private battle.

She did not know the purpose of this battle, and she really didn't want to fight Unohana. Especially not here, not this place that makes her shiver with wierd feelings. It was totally unfair, the Captains couldn't feel anything could they? There were two Captains there now and, to Yachiru, Ukitake and Komamura did not seem phased by anything. Then again, Captains have to keep their composure in front of their subordinates and colleages in serious situations. Two more Captains appeared, Byakuya and Ichigo, with their subordinates; making Yachiru a little nervous.

Yachiru then turned to her sword, tora no niwa (tiger of the garden). It shared her feelings of unease, uncertainty, and confusion.

_**You seem worried young one.**_

"You do too," Yachiru whispered.

**_Maybe you shouldn't have accepted the challenge._**

"But I had to, my honor depended on it!"

**_So you think..._**

"What does that mean?" asked Yachiru, tracing her flower shaped hilt.

Before she could hear her sword answer her, she heard,

"Well, it seems you are right on time."

Yachiru turned and saw Unohana.

"And I thought you might have been late," Yachiru said back to her.

"Yachiru?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana?"

"You can back out," Unohana said.

Yachiru was stunned, her eyes shifted to the gathering crowd where almost half the soul society had gathered, including 11th division members, to watch the fight.

**_Maybe you should..._**

"I can't..." whispered Yachiru, then yelled, "I can't!"

"Very well," said Unohana. "But know this, everyone has limits, even Kenpachi. If people really respect you they would understand that; however, sometimes you need to tell people these things. And honor comes in many different forms."

"Okay," said Yachiru not fully understanding what Unohana meant. "This is only a spar right? Cause Ken-chan would probably make me do something like clean every division floor with just a toothbrush if I hurt you or the baby!" and she unsheathed her sword. Unohana did so as well.

_**Listen, I remember there was a time that you didn't care what people thought. You used to spit on "baldy-chan's" head. **_

"I kind of still try, but I don't call him baldy-chan anymore," whispered Yachiru to her sword. "Ikkaku is my subordinate, and sort of my uncle."

_**Still trying to be mature... just because your body's grown up doesn't mean that your mind has to be.**_

"Yes it does!" Yachiru shouted.

Unohana was waiting patiently on the other side of the feild, knowing Yachiru's conversation with her sword might end this battle quickly (and the sooner this ends the sooner I can do what I do best, romance with Unohana and Kenpachi).

"People expect me to be more mature because I am a woman--" Yachiru continued and was cut off.

**_No! You are a young lady! In the living world they would call you a nineteen year-old teenager! You can't be more mature than what you are capable of!_**

Yachiru was stunned, her sword made a lot of sense. "But I still have to fight." she said and she gripped the sword.

"So are you ready Yachiru?" asked Unohana, so calm in handling her sword.

"Yes!"

"Very well, come at me!"

But nothing happened. Neither of them moved an inch.

The gathered crowd was getting restless, and people started whispering.

"Gosh! Come one! Somebody move!" someone muttered near Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Ikkaku turned around and grabbed that guy by the colar, "Hey you! Shut up! They can take all the time in the world!"

That guy passed out.

Yachiru tried to move, but she couldn't. She started shaking and sweating. She put her head down for a second and before she knew it, Unohana was right behind her. Yachiru turned, but not quickly enough and her sword slashed the air. Suddenly she felt something cool on her throat; she knew it was Unohana's blade.

"Do you surrender?"

**_Honor comes in many forms. Also good to know when you have been defeated. _**

Yachiru hesitated before saying, "I surrender."

"Good, that is the first step to finding yourself. Not to fight it," Unohana said and she hugged Yachiru.

"I think I understand," said Yachiru.

* * *

End Chapter 9/10 

I realize that many of you may be confused. I am too. I had to get this over with quick because I had no idea where I was going with this and would soon be off topic. How do I know this? My update time is a sure sign, and I start to panic.

I am sorry it took so long to update.

Okay so we know Yachiru has identity issues, and that I may never deal with battles that don't really count ever again. This is also the last time I am dealing with Zanpakto's. All swords will be silent from now on. Review!

Next chapter, the crowd's reaction to Yachiru's surrender and Kenpachi gets really annoyed.

See you next time!


	11. morning sickness

Chapter 11!

I am sooo sorry for taking so long, but real life calls and I must answer.

I am glad I made it this far.

And I thank you for your support.

I must apollogize now for any spelling or grammar errors that may occur. Since my beta has been too busy for me, I am going through this story and looking up every single word to make sure it is right. Probably why I am taking so long. Sorry.

I decided not to go the way I said I would go last chapter. Kenpachi will still get annoyed, but not related to the fight.

In this chapter: morning sickness.

Read, enjoy, and review!

Kenpachi/Unohana FOREVER!!!

* * *

**I may be unwell, but you at my side is my cure...**

Kenpachi was annoyed.

He hadn't seen Retsu Unohana for two whole days. She hadn't visited him or when he visited her, her lieutenant would stop him.

If something was wrong, he wanted to know about it.

The moment Kenpachi stepped into the 4th division, Asst-Captain Isane had appeared in front of him to stop him.

"I connot let you through!"

"Why not?" Kenpachi was using every ounce of will power to keep from ripping the girl to shreds.

"B-because..." Isane could feel the rise in Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"I don't really care anymore," said Kenpachi suddenly, his spiritual pressure shot up like a rocket and Isane was paralyzed.

Kenpachi walked right past her, cursing himself for not doing that sooner. He walked around the 4th division calling her name and got no response. Kenpachi sighed. There were two places he had left to look, her home or the hospital area. He decided to check out her home.

He thought, as he walked, about becoming a father. He raised Yachiru from a baby, though she was not really his. He wondered what the difference would be since the one on the way _is_ his. Would there be a difference? Then he thought about living arangements with him and Retsu. They would have to move in together to take care of the baby, finding the location would be difficult.

Kenpachi sighed, there was a lot more things to think about, way too many to count or even bother with.

He had reached Retsu's living quarters in the 4th division, and he found the door to be slightly open. Kenpachi became alert and cautiously opened the door.

"Retsu? are you here?" called Kenpachi, slowly entering the dimly lit room.

He heard an exausted reply, "Hello, Kenpachi," Retsu came to greet him.

Kenpachi was felt shocked and worried at the same time. Retsu's face looked ashened and pale, covered in sweat, her hair braided behind her back, and she was shaking slightly.

"Retsu, a-are you alright?" asked Kenpachi, taking a step towards her. But as he did that she took a step back.

"I-I-I am f-fine," Retsu stuttered weakly, her shaking growing worse.

"You know I don't believe you," Kenpachi said back to her.

Retsu took another step back, her hand suddenly covered her mouth, she turned around and rushed around a corner of the room and slammed the door to the bathroom.

Kenpachi heard her utter a small excuse me before she rushed off. Now he heard the sound of dry heaves, as though all stomach contents had been emptied moments before.

"Hm?" Kenpachi wondered why Retsu was sick. He suddenly felt helpless, this was something he couldn't protect her from.

He walked up to the closed door and knocked, not knowing what else to do. He knocked again, getting no response, he called her name, "Retsu?"

Still no response.

Kenpachi couldn't take it any more. He opened the door to find Retsu on the floor, her head resting on the corner where the bathroom walls connected. Shaking almost violently, brow lined with sweat that beaded down her face and mingled with tears; she looked like she was going to pass out.

Kenpachi immediately rushed to her side and was holding her close. Sitting on the floor beside her, he held her head close to his chest with his hand stroking her hair, his other hand holding her side. Her eyes were closed, and her right hand gripped the edge of his soul reaper uniform on his chest while her left rested barely on the back of his neck. He could tell she was weak, her body almost felt lifeless in his arms if it were not for her rapid breathing.

"Retsu," he said her name, just for the sake of it, continued to stroke her hair.

Retsu seemed to have calmed down a bit because she half whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Kenpachi looked down at the mother of his child, she was staring at the wall that the door shared space with. "For what?"

"F-for-" she started.

"For not calling?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this," said Retsu. "I am weak."

"No. You are the strongest person I've ever met, you're not weak." he said back to her, stroking her hair.

"Thank you."

"Now, are you alright? The baby isn't going to be affected by this stomach bug you got?" asked Kenpachi.

"I'm alright. And no the baby will not be harmed, it's normal," replied Retsu.

"That was normal?!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

"Well, yes. I suppose..." Retsu trailed off.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked gently.

"Believe it or not, this is my first child," said Retsu, still not looking up at him. "I'm only a healer, I've never really had any experience for myself. I could only comfort those whose position I'm in now. They felt scared. Kenpachi, I feel so terrified. Oh!" Retsu broke from Kenpachi's grasp in one leap to the toilet, and all Kenpachi could do was hold her long hair as she heaved into the toilet.

Kenpachi felt sympathy for her, and because of that he felt even more helpless. When Retsu was done she fell back and Kenpachi caught her.

"Do you need anything?" asked Kenpachi, softly running his hand over her hair, smoothing it down.

"A wet towel would be nice," Retsu answered.

Kenpachi smiled and got up. He found a small towel in a cabinet near the bathroom door, came back and turned the hot water sink tap on.

"You want it hot or cold?" he asked.

Retsu thought about it, "...warm."

"Okay," he responded, turning the cold tap on as well and placing the small towel in the sink, wetting it thuroughly.

When he was finished, he turned off the water, squeezed the towel so that it wasn't dripping wet, and kneeled down beside his lover. Kenpachi gently placed the towel on Retsu's forehead, holding it there. Retsu looked at him and then smiled with a weak laugh.

"You don't have to do this," she said.

"Don't be stupid. I want to do this," Kenpachi said gruffly.

"I know."

"Then you should know, we need to move in together some time in the very near future,"

"Yes, I know. But not the 11th!"

Kenpachi laughed, "Yeah, and the 4th is too small for my spiritual pressure."

"Then where?" Retsu asked.

"Hmm..." Kenpachi was considering all possibilities. He couldn't really think at that moment and turned to tell Retsu so.

But Retsu had been so exhausted she fell asleep. Kenpachi chuckled and smiled, they would talk about moving in later. He removed the wet towel from her forehead and dropped it in the sink. He lifted her into his arms with ease, her forehead rested against his chin. Kenpachi carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he carefully pulled back the covers of her bed while still holding her. He placed her on the matress, pulling the covers up just past her shoulders and he watched her breath.

Kenpachi just sat on the floor, seemingly wedged between the matress and an invisable wall, his arm rested beside Retsu's sleeping head and his other draped across his stomach. He smiled as he went to sleep.

He does not know that he will soon find out that doctors make the worse kind of patient.

* * *

End of Chapter! 

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

All of you have been soo kind.

I always enjoy suggestions and reviews!

Baby names! I'll be taking baby names soon, for either gender. Think up good ones!

I hope I can update sooner!


	12. which one

Chapter 12!

Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me. I am so happy!

This will be a short chapter.

Where will they move?

Read, enjoy, and review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

**Share your thoughts with me, before we both forget to speak...**

Kenpachi awoke to the sound of a toilet flush and the not so unfamiliar, "Uugg..." and he groggily watched Retsu climb back into bed before it registered to him what was going on. He was in the exact same position that he had fallen asleep in, and since the shades had been drawn, Kenpachi could not tell what time of day it was. He closed his eyes, trying to recall a dream that he was having, he felt a warm hand clasp his. Kenpachi would have panicked if he had not remembered his arm was still on the bed.

"Hey, sleepy," Kenpachi heard Retsu speak. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Retsu, who was holding his hand, smiled at him. "That doesn't look so comfortable. Come on here with me." said Unohana pattingthe space on the bed beside her.

"You know as well as I that I can't fit," chuckled Kenpachi. "But there is plenty of room right here!" he moved swiftly and in less than three seconds, sitting cross-legged he had her sitting on his lap, her back against his chest. Kenpachi realized what he had done and muttered, "Sorry."

"For what?" asked Retsu.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean it was pretty bad when I came..."

"I'm fine, sort of. This is supposed to happen, I'm pregnant remember," Retsu replied.

Kenpachi reluctantly accepted her answer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders gently and kissed her cheek.

"Soooo... I think we should discuss about moving in together," continued Retsu.

But where? That was the all important question.

Retsu sounded off the divisions and Kenpachi gave an answer.

"1st and 2nd?"

"No and maybe."

"3rd and 5th

"Again, no and maybe.'

"6th and 8th?"

"No way and not happening."

"9th and 10th?"

"Not so sure and maybe."

"12th and 13th?"

"Hell no! Never and maybe."

"So we have the 2nd, 5th, 9th, 10th, and 13th--" Retsu listed.

"Wait, wait, you forgot one, the 7th," Kenpachi pointed out.

"I know, I say no to that one."

Kenpachi was stunned, the whole reason she let him narrow it down was because she would be happy in any of the divisions.

"Why? I think it's alright," Kenpachi said.

Retsu smiled at him, "I know you do, I think so too. I'm just not sure it's right to impose on people."

"It'll just be a quiet area. You know the kind to raise a family in."

Retsu's smile got even sweeter. "But still, no on the 7th division."

Kenpaci decided against investigating further about it, for now. "Okay. Let's talk more later, you should rest more."

Retsu was plainly not tired, "Not right now, I think I should eat something," she got up from his lap and went into the kitchen.

Kenpachi sat there wondering why she doesn't really want to live in the 7th division. It was peaceful and had many trees, though not as many as the 13th.

Kenpachi's thought's were interrupted by the sound of Retsu rushing into the bathroom.

"There's no way she could've eaten something already?!" and he got up to help Retsu.

* * *

End of chapter 12.

Whew! If I can pop out chapters in this record time, I'd have many more chapters!

This was done in a few hours so forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Oh and I'm not being cruel to the 7th. Be patient it's part of the plot!

I thank you again! Review your hearts out!


	13. i love her

chapter 13!

I am crying right now because I feel soo bad for taking so long, I am soo sorry!

Here is the next chapter! Where you might find out the reason why Retsu doesn't want to live in the 7th, and she's not allergic.

Read, enjoy, and review.

Kenpachi/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

**As the moon shines  
I am jealous of my own shadow.  
As my shadow melts together with your  
shadow on the snow  
I watch it dejectedly.  
- Shadows**

Kenpachi walked about the soul society, taking a break from taking care of his nauseated lover for a week and three days. When Retsu had finnally managed to keep some food down, sighed in relief. He was begining to think she might throw up the baby. Kenpachi cringed when he thought about it, then suppressed a yawn. He had hardly gotten any sleep at all during the time he was taking care of Retsu, what with the vomitting and the urge to help her out.

"You know, at first I thought a giant rat wandered passed my window. Have looked in a mirror lately? You look like shit, Zaraki." A voice beside him said.

Kenpachi looked to his left to find the person who practically insulted him was Komamura.

"Your clothes are dirty," Iba stated, ever at his captain's side. "You're unshaven, your hair looks like a creature has made itself home in it, and you smell like... well shit." Zaraki knew Komamura's lieutenant was a little ingnorant and overall honest, but he was not in the mood.

"Thank you lieutenant Obvious! Now get out of here before I cut you into pieces!" shouted Kenpachi reaching for his sword.

Komamura turned to his lieutenant, "I think you should go check up on some paper work."

His lieutenant nodded and shunpoed away.

"When was the last time you slept, Zaraki?" Komamura asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmmm..."

Kenpachi's eyes lit up as he remembered somthing he needed to ask the 7th division captain.

"Hey, Komamura. You wouldn't happen to know why Retsu doesn't want to live in the 7th?"

"...Really?" said Komamura.

Kenpachi frowned because Komamura's answer was hesitant and fake sounding.

"What's up, Komamura?" asked Kenpachi. "And don't play around with me, I don't have that kind of patience right now."

"I wish you were in a better mood for me to tell you this..."

"I said no playing around."

"...I was such a long time ago..."

"Komamura?" Kenpachi was getting concerned.

"I was in love with Retsu. I am _still_ in love with her. We had a relationship," Komamura said with such a sad look, the sadest a fox face could make.

"How?" was all Kenpachi could say, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He did not know how to feel. Sure he too had past lovers and relationships, wouldn't it be fair to assume she has some too. But he had never thought one could be Komamura.

"Well, lets go somewhere private to talk about this? The soul society has ears everywhere, and this'll probably be on everyone's lips by tomorrow," Komamura pointed down a pathway, to which Kenpachi assumed led to his quarters.

"Fine," replied Kenpachi, he followed Komamura down the pathway.

"I hope this doesn't complicate things with you and Retsu," Komamura worried that he may have messed things up.

Kenpachi laughed, "Nah, I'd be a stupid ass if I let that happen, I just never knew that you two had a... thing. Or was it more than that?"

Komamura sighed in relief. Kenpachi wasn't angery or declaring vengance, he was actually interested in hearing what he had to say. Being with Retsu had really changed the man in some aspects. "Why don't we take this conversation in my quarters, I have no assignments out so we wont be bothered."

"Fine," said Kenpachi and he couldn't help but wonder if he used that line with Retsu. He chukled to himself at that. Then he wondered what else could have happened. "Did you guys... you know... uh... jeez..." Kenpachi did not know how to say this, he never had a problem talking about sex before, but could Komamura even do that? He started the sentence, might as well finish it. "... you know... mess around?"

As soon as Kenpachi finished his sentence, he heard a noise from Komamura that sounded like a chukle or choking, either way it told him the answer was yes. "Can we not talk about hat here?" Komamura nervously looked around at his surroundings even though they were alone.

"I don't know why you're gettin so worked up about, there's no one around."

"You don't know that."

"Whatever, lets just get to your place. Man, that came out wrong," replied Kenpachi, rubbing his eyes.

"You haven't had much sleep so your mind is wandering, happens all the time," explained Komamura.

Kenpachi desided to let his mind wander right then, "So have you seen her naked or not?"

A second later Komamura had a sudden nose bleed.

"That must have been some memory!" Kenpachi laughed.

"You're enjoying this arent you?"

"Every bit," grinned Kenpachi. "How many times?"

Komamura just might have died from blood loss right then.

* * *

End chapter 13.

Sorry it took so long. To finnish I pulled an all nighter. I am really working hard at this, though I know I can do better. Sorry if there are mistakes and sorry if it's to short.

Next chapter, Kenpachi asks alot of questions, see flashbacks, maybe reveal an ex of Kenpachi's, and among other things I may reveal.

So Retsu and Sajin had an intimate relatonship, bet you didn't see that coming huh? Probably don't remember any thing from the last chapters do you? In that case I recommend rereading them and love it even more!

I luvs you ALL!! So supportive, it makes me cry sometime to think I may have let you down! T.T

Review and tell me what you think.

Until next chapter, which will hopefully be soon. Hopefully.


	14. when we were

Chapter 14

Hi. I must warn you characters may be a bit out of character.

next chapter.

Read, enjoy, review

Oh, godfather position has now been filled! Looking for godmothers and baby names still!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

**I love you, and nothing will ever change that. And even if you never love me the way you'd like, nothing will ever change how I feel about you... **

Kenpachi Zaraki was stunned. He had expected something bigger, since Komamura was about twice the size of Zaraki; but the living quarters he had just been led to was the same size as any unranked officer, small and dingy. "You live in that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Komamura smirked at Zaraki's blank stare. "Don't be fooled by appearances."

Zaraki didn't really care about that, he wondered how in the world a Captain ended up with what looked like a one bedroom apartment with a small garden.

"Come on," beckoned Komamura. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Are you kidding?! With you in there, you think _I_ could fit?!"

"It's not that small."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. See for yourself!"

Zaraki huffed, "After you."

Komamura sighed and went to the front door. His height shrank, indicating to Zaraki that there were stairs. Zaraki noticed that stairs made all the difference, the house was now larger than it really appeared as though the whole area had sunk several feet into the ground. He did a patinated 'hmph' and followed Komamura throught the large door. The inside of the place was... different, to Zaraki that is. All of Zaraki's opinions of Sajin Komamura were flying out the window one by one. There were flowering plants all over the place, Zaraki knelt down next to a nice little shrubish looking plant and saying,

"Nice hobby, makes the place... green. Never figured you to be a plant guy."

Komamura looked back at him, "I first started with just trying to make a plant survive, It was Retsu who helped me with that..."

_Flashback_

_At the 4th division._

_"Um, hello? Excuse me? Can anyone help me?" Komamura, just an Asst. Captain, walked into the 4th division's main medical faculty holding a green pot with a browning plant and was surprised to find that no one was there, not even patients. _

_He was about to leave when, _

_"Did you need help with anything?"_

_Komamura turned around to see a woman with her hair in two ponytails that went down her front. _

_"Um..." He was not expecting to see such a beautiful woman to come and greet him, "I was told that someone here could help me with this?" _

_"Well... I know we heal people here, but I don't know about plants," The woman smiled at him and looking at the potted plant with interest._

_"My Captain said I needed a hobby, that I am 'wound up a little too tight', he gave me the plant and... I really don't know a thing about taking care of a plant," explained Komamura, letting the woman take the plant from his arms and set it on one of the examination tables__ in the room. _

_She inspected the plant thoroughly as she would any regular patient, lifting the dried up, brown leaves that have fallen off their little branches, delicately she studied them, "hmm"-ing as she set them back. Komamura thought that he would die of guilt, if not embarrassment that he couldn't eventake care of a plant in a pot. _

_Finally she spoke, "It's had too much light, with not enough water."_

_Komamura was stunned, he thought that they didn't really deal with plants. _

_The woman seemed to have taken his silence as surprise, "I have a book on plants, it's very useful. I read it every chance I could get, and its how I can keep up a garden with Captain Ukitake," she started giggling. Komamura didn't think she could be associated with Captain Ukitake, he had really never been to the 4th division, so he'd never know who was and who wasn't, the woman before him had no identification of even being a ranked officer and yet talked with him so freely that for the moment he thought themselves as equals with no rank; he was starting to get confused. _

_"I have it in my office if you want to borrow it?" the woman asked._

_**She has an office?! But she has no rank!! How**? Komamura was even more confused. _

_The woman beckoned him to follow and he did without question. _

_The office was simple and neat, but Komamura wasn't paying any attention to that. He was paying attention the woman who was handing him an old looking book, and was smiling at him, "You can keep it, I've read that book so much that I know it contents by heart."_

_"Wow! Do things get that slow around here?" Komamura tried his hand at a little joke._

_The woman laughed, "Well, that and you know, I've had a couple decades with it. I believe it is time to get a new book to read!" _

_The both of them were laughing now. _

_"Well I better get back to duty," and she walked towards the door to exit the office and Komamura was following her. She looked back at him, wondering what he was thinking about; she would never know that he was thinking about how shiny her hair looked for he would never tell her. The woman faced front again and she ran into someone, or actually someone ran into her! That caused the woman to fall backwards, Komamura lunged to catch her. He managed to grab under her arms before her whole body fell to the floor. He found hands where on her breasts, though he didn't really realize it at first. He didn't squeeze them, he thought they were soft yet firm. He then immediately shut those thoughts out of his head, and helped her to her feet. He saw that she was heavily blushing, thankful that she couldn't see him do the same. _

_"Are you alright?" asked Komamura._

_"Yes," she answered and then she turned to the person who ran into them. This girl had brown hair, and she was holding a white cloak of somekind; Komamura couldn't really tell what it was since it was folded. "Thank you for cleaning that for me," and she took what the girl was holding. _

_The girl bowed, "You're welcome..." _

_The woman unfolded the clothing to reveal the fouth division symbol_ _on the back._

_"...Captain Unohana."_

_Komamura thought he would die right then._

_"Would you like to have dinner, Asst.-Captain Komamura?"_

_End Flashback_

"I had really no idea she was the captain," explained Komamura. "She wasn't wearing her captain's cloak and her hair was totally different. She told me that it had to be washed because of a recent patient had blood squirting everywhere and she didn't want to scare any other patients with the sight of the blood."

"She even knew who I was the whole time, and she knew I didn't reconized her," Komamura added.

Through all this Zaraki was holding back laughter, even though a little voice inside him was shouting 'rip him to shreds' his reason told him 'don't'.

"Well that was a... fun story and I would _love _to ask you more questions," said Zaraki. "But I better get back to Retsu. You got anything in this garden of yours that helps morning sickness?"

"Not really... actually ginger root may help," Komamura rummaged around in a corner of the room for a bit and came back with a brown bag with fresh ginger root inside. "Just cut and boil these and serve in tea with some lemon and honey. It may or may not help the vomiting, but it'll help soothe her throat and not leave her so exausted."

"I guess that helps," sighed Zaraki, taking the bag, says his good bye with also the same question that made Komamura bleed from the nose and did a shun-po out of there.

Zaraki decided to do a few more shun-po jumps before walking the rest of the way. He found the sun was setting, he had not realized that he had been out for most of the day. When he had arrived back at Retsu's place, when he had opened the door he found several girls there namely Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, Nanao Ise, Rukia Kuchiki, Nemu Kurostuchi, and Soi Fon. All the girls, including Retsu, were hudled around Soi Fon on the sofa, on chairs, and even on the floor.

"Well, don't get me wrong the sex was good, but thats all it was. Sex," Zaraki heard Soi Fon say.

Zaraki was now thinking _'Oh crap_,' they have to be talking about that! He was glad they hadn't noticed he was there yet.

Soi Fon continued, "But fighting was more important to the both of us. We just got consumed with getting stronger and that was it, not really was a relatonship there." and she took a sip of tea as the other girls barraged her with questions, though only Retsu remained silent, and that worried him.

"Though I was surprised it lasted as long as it did, arguing and all, Zaraki just wasn't my type for a serious relationship."

"Well of course!" Matsumoto spoke up, "You can be very stubborn, domineering, controling..."

"Don't push it!" replied Soi Fon as,

Nanao said, "Domineering and controling are kind of the same thing."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

Zaraki thought this was the time to inervine before things get out of hand. "Ahem," he faked coughing.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour?" teased Matsumoto, "I heard through someone who heard through someone, that you were and Captain Komamura were talking about Retsu here. So we decided to have a little party of our own! hmph!" and she crossed her arms and turned away. He couldn't tell if she had anything to drink.

"You've been out for a long time," said Rukia. The other girls agreed. Retsu remained silent, with a smile on her face.

"Okay, party time is over! Retsu needs to rest, so go back to your divisions," Zaraki said pointing out the door.

None of the women budged.

"Alright... I tried to be nice. MOVE OR DIE!!" Zaraki's spirit pressure shot up and that got most of them moving, and then when he brandished his sword the rest soon followed. Once all the girls were gone, he could hear Retsu giggling. He turned around to look at her, he realized she was wearing a thin lace night robe that revealed more things the more he looked at it.

She could see he was undressing her with his eyes, "Not tonight, love. I still don't feel all that well."

"Not a problem," Kenpachi held up the brown bag. "Complements of Komamura, says it might help with the vomiting, but definitely with the fatigue."

"Thank you," and she stood up to give him a kiss, but he swooped her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

"Kenpachi!"

"Don't worry," as he laid her on the bed. "Only kisses, I promise." He kissed her cheek. They both could fit on the bed if they both laid on their sides next to each other; so with her back against his stomach, sliping off the robe around her shoulders, Kenpachi kissed her shoulders until she fell asleep. He realized he wanted to ask her a question, but that will have to wait since he didn't want to wake her.

He tried falling asleep but he couldn't, so he settled for guarding his lover and unborn child. Holding her gently and closely, he could hear her breathe and her heart beating in time with his.

He also could have sworn he heard something else. Another heartbeat.

* * *

Aww... sweet ending.

Sorry this was such a long chapter. I hope you enoyed it though!

Now is the time to review! I still need a godmother and baby names, boys and/or girls. The baby's gender is a surprise. (Actually, I have no clue what sex it will be) Keep those names coming and tell me if there was something done wrong, I'll try to fix it.

to be continued...


	15. now

chapter 15.

Hello! thank you for your support!

Still need baby names and god mothers. I doesn't really matter if the names are in japanese or not, and if the name has a meaning, I would like to know. Thanks.

Lot of fluff in this chapter, sort of like a filler.

Read, enjoy, and review

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

It was morning and Kenpachi still hadn't fallen asleep. Light slowly creeped into the room, streaking everything with brightness.

Staring at the farside wall, his mind void of all thinking. The shadows of the night disappearing in the morning light.

Holding the mother of his child close to him, she had shifted during the night so now her head nestled barely an inch under his chin with her forehead resting on his chest and her breath softly brushing his skin with each silent exhale. He looked to were his sword was proped up against the wall beside the bed where he could easily obtain it in case anything happens.

"Mmmm..." Kenpachi instinctively looked down, which he immediately regreted. He felt his chin hit the top of her head.

"Agh!" he heard her react and her hand went to her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenpachi concerned and hoping that she wasn't hurting too much.

"Well, good morning to you too Kenpachi," Retsu smiled and laughed, still holding her head.

Kenpachi couldn't help but smile back; placing his hand on her head, on top of the hand she had already there.

They stayed like that for several moments until Retsu moved her hand out from underneath his and wrapped her arms around him. She then started kissing him. Kenpachi was surprised by this, though he quickly got over it and was kissing her back.

"So now... you're in the mood huh?" he asked between kisses. She smiled at him, "I had a dream."

"And that dream got you in the mood?" he continued playfully.

"It was very exciting," she replied.

"There wasn't any dream was there?" he asked out flat.

"Do I need a reason to be in the mood?" asked Retsu.

"No."

"Then just kiss me Kenpachi."

"Oh, I'll do more than kissing, hehehhe!"

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"Wow!" Retsu sighed. They were back in the same position she fell asleep in last night.

"You really enjoyed that, I think you were having more fun than me!" Kenpachi laughed.

"Maybe... we haven't done hot and frenzy in a while," replied Retsu.

"Just slow and romantic, huh?" Kenpachi started to kiss her shoulders lovingly, making Retsu giggle.

Then he stopped, wrapped his arms around her torso and held her tight but gently. Kenpachi burried his face in her hair, his nose brushing against the nape of her neck; she could feel him breathing hard and his pulse quicken.

"Kenpachi?" she asked worried about his sudden mood change.

She got a grunt in reply.

"Kenpachi? What is wrong?"

"..."

"Kenpachi, please tell me," pleaded Retsu, her voice filled with worry.

Kenpachi gave in, "Retsu... I... jeez I feel so stupid saying this."

"Go on," Retsu urged.

"Well... I hope I didn't hurt our baby."

Retsu started giggling, she tried covering her mouth to prevent sound but he could still tell she was laughing at him.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything!" Kenpachi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! No, you did not hurt our baby," she said when she got over giggling.

Kenpachi breathed a sigh of releif, he was worried that sex could hurt their unborn child.

"All right," sighed Kenpachi. "But we are going to cut back on the sex when you start showing."

"Fine."

"That's good. Okay, now that's settled; how about some food, I'm starving!"

Retsu started laughing again, in her heart thanking higher powers for moments like this.

* * *

End Chapter 15.

Yay! Thank you for all your support.

I still need names for godmothers and baby names, all suggestions are appreciated! Thank you!

Next chapter... hmm... I'll figure it out soon, dont' worry!

Now that you have read and enjoyed, now is the time to please review!

Until next chapter! Bye!


	16. return to eleventh

Chapter-16.

Thank you for your reviews and support.

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach. So you can't sue me, I'm too poor.

On with the chapter! Read, enjoy, and review.

Zaraki/Unohana Forever!!

* * *

**"It is because I love you that I can tolerate any crazyness this world can dish!"**

It was mid morning when Kenpachi Zaraki practically stumbled into the 11th division, feeling tired and worn out.

"C-Captain!"

Zaraki turned his head to see a surprised Yumichika happily smiling at him.

"What?" replied Zaraki, irritated.

"Welcome back, Captain!" he said cheerfully.

Zaraki wasn't really in the mood for Yumichika's cheerful nature just yet, groaning he sat down in the spot he was standing, right in the middle of an open area. He found Yumichika staring at him.

"What?" he repeated with the same irritation.

"Oh, maybe it's the fact that we haven't seen you for over two weeks!" a voice, not Yumichika's answered.

Zaraki's gaze shifted the form of Ikkaku.

"Hey... when did you get here?" Zaraki asked.

"Noooo. I've been here the whole time!" shouted Ikkaku. "Captain, being in the fourth division is affecting you."

"I'm going to ignore what you meant by that, I am no weaker than I ever was." Zaraki said back. "Retsu's been having morning sickness, so I've been helping out."

Yumichika started to back away. He knew what was about to play out cause he knew his sparring partner that well. He knew Ikkaku was peeved that Zaraki was spending more time in the 4th division.

"Oh. Well that makes it all better!" Ikkaku said sarcastically. "It absolutely makes up for neglecting your division and--and oh just forget it! Just be at training day tomorrow! You haven't forgotten have you? You know the day where you see where the whole division stands in physical fitness and toughness."

"Yeah and give rank, I know," grinned Zaraki though some times these things were a bore to watch and usually end up with him almost destroying half of the division. "I never miss it."

"Hmph!" Ikkaku snorted and stormed off.

"What's up his but?"

"That you have been spending more time in the fourth division than with us," explained Yumichika. "He thinks you've gone soft."

"I have not!" defended Zaraki.

"Yeah..."

"You have doubts too?"

"No! No, no, no, no! I would never think of such a thing!" Yumichika stressed.

"Better not." Zaraki said under his breath.

"I heard that Captain."

"So what."

"So how is the mother to be doing? Hmm?" asked Yumichika getting dangerously close to Zaraki's face.

"Get back before I give you a haircut." Zaraki threatened, brandishing his sword. Yumickia quickly obeyed.

"Retsu is doing fine now, still has morning sickness though," replied Zaraki. "She's able to go back to work."

"How many months is she pregnant?" Yumichika asked.

Zaraki struggled with this one, "Grr... damnit! Gimme a sec."

Yumichika waited, inspecting his nails as Zaraki mumbled under his breath. At one point he turned away from Yumichika, then turning back around to announce proudly, "Two months and one week," with satisfaction on his face. "Give or take," he quickly added.

"It disturbs me more that you had to think about that... Anyways, wow! It's been two months already, just think... Soon there will be a little bundle of joy running around the 11th," Yumichika daydreamed.

"Speaking of joy running around, where's Yachiru?" asked Zaraki.

"Hmm... I haven't seen her since she was summoned by the Captain-General about... two days ago," Yumichika explained. "I think it's some secret mission, I talked to leiutenant Ise and she said Captain Kyoraku was also summoned two days ago."

"How come I wasn't aware of this?" Zaraki growled.

"You couldn't be reached," lied Yumichika. In truth they had sent several men but all turned out to be weak and would be paralyzed by the spirit pressure of the two Captains. Ikakku and Yumichika were busy doing very important paperwork that had to be done or else, so they couldn't go themselves; besides they didn't want to interrupt anything private, because that could've meant death.

"Right..." Zaraki was reluctant to believe that, but he had another matter to attend to. Why was his leiutenant selected for a mission without his knowledge?

"Okay. You keep your ears open, If you hear anything about Yachiru, contact me," ordered Zaraki, getting up from where he sat. "I'm going to find out what Yachiru was summoned for."

"Yes Captain!" aknowledged Yumichika and he watched Zaraki storm off, his spirit pressure rising slightly.

Zaraki staggered a bit. He'd forgotten that he hadn't had much sleep. He could go for about three more hours, but he might have to crash at Retsu's place for the rest of the day since it was closer to the 1st than the 11th was.

It was little over half an hour when he was passing through the 5th division when someone had caught up with him...

* * *

End Chapter 16

Sort of a cliffhanger, you'll see who next chapter.

It gets a bit more exciting now.

I still need baby names!

Until next chapter, bye.


	17. halt who goes there

Chapter 17!

How's every body doing? Okay? Not so Okay?

Alright, I'll stop asking.

Anyways, I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger, don't worry it's all part of the plan.

Last time our favorite father to be was on his way to see old man yama, and some one caught up to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

**Something... Something... Goddamnit! I can't think when you're around... (why?)... Cause... uh... You're too pretty?... -**_Conversations with you. (comming soon in 2009-10, from me but dont get your hopes up.) _

Zaraki was passing through the 5 division when some one came up beside him.

"I never expected to see you here..."

Zaraki spoke, looking to his right to see...

"...Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hmph... I suppose I have to acknowledge you now don't I?" Byakuya drawled, sounding like just walking was something we didn't want to be doing at the moment.

"Still feeling all high and mighty eh, Byakuya?" Kenpachi was purposely trying to push the other Captain's buttons. "Even after Ichigo had to save your ass from arrancar?"

"I am going to disregard that remark, for I have more pressing matters to attend to. It seems that the captain-general has _stolen_ my leiutenant for a secret mission not even the nobles were aware of. Abarai was supposed to be making sure our new division members get the training to be up to par to be in the my division," Byakuya's voice sounded annoyed.

"So the Old man got yours too, huh?" laughed Kenpachi. "I was on my down to the first my self."

"I guess I am going to have to suffer through your company longer than I anticipated," sighed Byakuya.

"Geez, when you put it that way..." Kenpachi sarcastically huffed, making Byakuya roll his eyes.

They both headed towards the first division in silence, not even glancing at each other. Then, out of no where...

"What are the 6th and 11th division captains doing in my 5th division?"

There, in the walkway, stood in front of them Captain Ichigo Kurosaki with Asst-Capt. Hinamori trailing right behind him.

Byakuya growled that he had another annoyance and Kenpachi was trying very hard not to fight Ichigo.

"... Must... fight... Ichigo... no... fight... Ichigo... must... no..." struggled Kenpachi, his sword-hand shaking as his will power won the inner battle. Ichigo, Byakuya, and Hinamori stared at him.

"Oookaay..." Ichigo was relieved that the eyepatched giant was not going to try to kill him today. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Just passing through," Byakuya answered tersely, taking advantage of the moment to move on, leaving Kenpachi, Ichigo and Hinamori, disappearing with a quick shunpo.

"Hmph, good riddence!" Kenpachi and Ichigo shouted in unison to the little puff of smoke that was left behind.

"So where're you guys off to anyways?" Ichigo asked, annoyed that he practically asked the same question two other times already.

"The old man sent Yachiru on a mission without my knowledge; I just want to know what it was," Kenpachi answered, glancing at Ichigo and then at Hinamori who looked scared.

"I'm not gonna attack you, girl," Kenpachi said to her, though she still looked scared, her features relaxed a little.

"Hinamori, could you please deliver those papers on my desk to the 8th division Asst-Captain while I escort Captain Zaraki to the 1st division," ordered Ichigo turning Hinamori.

"Y-yes!" Hinamori stuttered before disappearing.

"Poor girl," said Kenpachi. "It's not good for your health to be scared all the time."

"Yeah, well she's been like that ever since Aizen..." Ichigo started to explain as they started moving. "...She never really feels comfortable, around captains, and specially around me."

Kenpachi nodded in aknowledgement.

"I don't think she'll trust anyone ever the same way again... Hey, since when did you ever care about things like that?" Ichigo gave Kenpachi an accusing look, surprised that the person whom he knew to be war hungry could care about a young girl's feelings.

"I've always cared," Kenpachi defended.

"Liar!"

"I've just never been so good as to show it," added Kenpachi with a sort of sheepish look on his eyes.

"I guess having a baby changes everything, huh?" asked Ichigo

"Not really. It's--" Kenpachi paused for a moment as though to think about his answer

Ichigo looked at him with a quzzical look on his face.

"--Having a woman changes everything,"

They both passed out of the 5th division borders into the 4th and then to the 3rd, making their way towards the 1st division.

* * *

End Chapter 17.

I suppose you can guess the look on Ichigo's face when he said that, hahah.

The whole time writting this I've been crunching on trail mix like 'L' does sweets, except twice as fast. So you can understand my eagerness to get this chapter done. I actually had a short writers block on how to excatly transition Ichigo into the chapter ( cause the other way I had planned seemed to only work in my head and nowhere else. So, thank goodness I got past that one!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

!!The reason I still need baby names is because I want a wide variety of names (both boy and girl) to choose at least 15 from out of the names you give me and either a silent poll or loud poll (I'll explain these later) to choose the most fitting one or ones.

for godmoms it's tied between Soifon and Isane. If there is someone else, someone you think is fit for the job, speak up!

Next time Kenpachi gets answers, and maybe a few surprises.

Bye bye!


	18. never neglect a patient

Chapter 18!

I once again thank you, the reader, for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am very busy moving. Sorry. Here is something to pre-occupy your senses.

Read, enjoy, and review!

Zaraki/Unohana Forever!!

* * *

"Isane, this patient's heartrate is a little too high for comfort," Captain Retsu Unohana informed her assistant-captain as she was holding a patients wrist. "It's not anything to worry about, but keep an eye on her just in case," then she stood up and moved along the rows of beds.

"Yes, Captain!" aknowledged Asst.-Capt. Isane Kotetsu, and she wrote little notes on her little clipboard as Unohana personally checked up on each of the patients of each ward in the fourth division.

Unohana stopped at another bed, her eyes widened as she rushed to the young man's side. She bent over, placing her hand on his forehead as she checked his bloody bandages and turned to Isane,

"Who's in charge of this patient?!" demanded Unohana. "His bandages haven't been changed and his wounds haven't been cleaned! It seems he has a fever!"

"Um..." Isane flipped throught the papers on her clipboard, "Ah! Here, looks like it was supposed to be Hanataro Yameda; however, it looks like its filed for someone to replace his duties though."

"Hmm..." Unohana wondered. "That's odd..." and she stood up, her silence making Isane nervous.

"Captain?" asked Isane, nervously flipping through more paperwork that was attatched to the clipboard.

"Isane... I shall be right back," as Unohana spoke, she did not look at Isane. "While I'm gone, please tend to this patient right away and give who ever was assigned to replace Yameda's duties the punishment for neglecting a patient."

"Y-Yes, Captain Unohana!" Isane knew that Unohana didn't like those under the care of the 4th to be in anyway neglected, the puishment for that is taking over all shifts for cleaning the most dirtiest parts of the sewers.

"Thank you, Isane, maybe later on we can have tea together," Unohana said as she left the room.

As soon as she heard Unohana's light footsteps fade away, Isane smiled and continued to flip through her clipboard, looking forward the prospect of having tea with her captain.

And as Isane set down her clipboard to change the patient's bandages, she started to humm.

* * *

End chapter 18!

Alright! Sorry it's short. Made you smile a bit though right?

What's Unohana going to do?

Find out next chapter! Now's the time to review! Constructive critism is appreciated.

Be safe for Hallows eve.


	19. a spy among us

Chapter 19!

Hello! I am sorry for the delay; writer's blocks and life in general keep me very busy.

Thank you for your support.

I wanted to name that 7th seat from the 7th division something else than Haseo but I do not have time to look into it any further. The tattoo thats supposed to mean wood is on his neck and that was sort of what I wanted to name him, the Japanese meaning, so maybe later I'll go back and rewrite some time. But for now, his name is Haseo, it sounds familiar to me but I can't really place it, hmm, oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach; wish I did though.

Last chapter Unohana got mad, and stormed off (well not exactly).

Read, enjoy, and review!

Zaraki/Unohana FOREVER!!

* * *

**Your voice is all I want to hear right now...**

Kenpachi and Ichigo were on their way to the first division, when two little black butterflies had fluttered in front of their faces.

**_"All captains are to report for an emergency captain's meeting, post haste!"_**

Ichigo looked to Kenpachi and frowned, "That doesn't sound too good." Kenpachi nodded and the two increased their speed.

When they both arrived at the first division head office, most of the Captains were already standing at attention. As Kenpachi took his place in line, he notced that Retsu, Kyoraku, Ukitake, and the Captain-General were the only ones not present. This only slightly worried Kenpachi, though Retsu had usually arrived before him and Ukitake was usually always one of the last to arrive, there were those occasions when Retsu would be the last to arrive to inform Yamamoto that Ukitake could not make it to the meeting due to his condition. Kenpachi wondered if this could be one of those times, even though Ukitake's condition is now almost in remission (see Ch. 3)

The Captains that were there had confused looks on their faces, one sometimes whispering to the person next to him, most likely asking what's going on. Others, like Byakuya, stood stock still, either lost in their own thoughts or just so outraged that the Captain-General had authorized personel from their division for a mission.

After a few moments, Captain-General Yamamoto had stepped through the big double doors and strode down in between the two rows of Captains, chatter and whispers silenced by his presence. As Yamamoto went passed him, Kenpachi could not help but think how different Yamamoto walked than from a regular elderly man. Yamamoto had a sort of elegant stride, fluid in motion, not like what you think a man of his age should walk. Kenpachi always thought of how a man carried himself said a little somthing about how he fights.

Yamamoto silently stepped on to the platform at the end of the rows, it was raised about two to three inches, now looked every single Captain in the eyes, still completely silient.

Every Captain was anxious, waiting for Yamamoto to speak, a few started to shift impatiently while some others debated on whether they should talk first and get reprimanded by his stone cold gaze.

Just then, footsteps could be heard walking into the room. Everyone did not turn to know whom had entered, the angry aura of spiritual pressure and a slightly worried aura told them everything, they turned because the angry aura was from Retsu Unohana and the other was from Ukitake. Most of the Captains have never really seen Unohana ever get mad, even Kenpachi had never seen this kind of aura coming from his Retsu. Ukitake took his place at the end of the line beside Kenpachi, facing Kurostuchi as the big doors closed.

"I knew only Captain Ukitake was able to get the documents required to replace medics on duty," Unohana started walking towards the front of the lines, her face calm, but her aura still fierce. "But only you have the authority to issue documents regarding other divisions. What is so important that you have to go behind my back and endanger the life of my patients?" and she took her place next to Izuru Kira and facing Ichigo.

Then the whole room erupted with questions, all wanting to know where and why, it seemed that every division had been affected by Yamamoto's doing.

"Enough! Quiet!" Yamamoto boomed, his voice sounding like thunder, the room was silient once more. "I know you have questions and I have answers, that is why I have assembled you all here now."

Yamamoto let his words sink in a bit, and then took a breath, as though he were calming himself, but of course no one took notice for they were all anxious to hear the reasons for all the secrecy. Yamamoto began,

"I had not informed you because secrecy was of the up most importance. I had formed two teams, one to track down Aizen and the other to track down Ichimaru and Tosen. But there is also another purpose for this. I believe there is a spy among us, and I had narrowed it down to those twelve-"

"You think that Yachiru could be a spy?!" Kenpachi outraged, none were startled at the out burst, in fact a few others did the same,

"Quiet!" Yamamoto stomped his staff on to the wooden platform to get their attention and it it did.

"I am not denying that those requested are under suspicion," continued the Captian-General. "I am highly certain that the spy will be found out during the mission."

"Who is the spy working for?" Soi fon asked, not convinced that one of her division could be spy for someone else.

"... Either for Ichimaru and Tosen or for Aizen," answered Yamamoto. Many negative sounds could be heard, all ranging between "tsk"'s and low growls in response, though none were truely suprised either of them could be behind this.

"How can we be sure there actually is a spy?" asked Hitsugaya, crossing his arms. Everyone turned to the Captain-General, waiting for the answer.

"Certain information that had not been released, is known by the enemy! How do you think you got attacked, Captain Hitsugaya? It was no mere coincidence that Ichimaru and Tosen were following the same lead as you were. Specially since the informant has been in our custody before Aizen betrayed them," and that was all Yamamoto would say about that.

"But how does Aizen fit in all of this then?" Unohana's question came out slowly, Kenpachi had been listening quietly to all that was being said just trying to make sense of it all found himself asking the same thing, and looking at the others faces they were also asking the same question.

"We cannot rule Aizen out," Yamamoto replied. "He is still at large, though he is weak, he is still dangerous. Who know what he could be planing to get back into the favor of the menos."

Murmurs and whispers could be heard from the captains, this time Yamamoto did not silience them, instead he said, "I believe this meeting has come to its end, you may return to your duties." And the big doors opened and the Captains shuffled out to their different destinations. Kenpachi waited for Retsu to come out, she usually was one of the last ones to leave, he leaned against the wall right beside the door. Soon every one was out, everyone except Retsu. Kenpachi was a bit concerned, but then he started to hear voices coming from inside, Yamamoto talking to Retsu and Kenpachi could not help but evesdrop.

"I highly doubt that Aizen would try to get to you or your child..." said Yamamoto. Kenpachi frowned, what does Aizen have to do with his kid?

"Why do you think Aizen would want anything to do with my baby?" Retsu asked. Exactly, thought Kenpachi.

"Aizen may want to use the child to gain the favor of the menos, a child born of two captains wont just be an ordinary soul, it'll be special. And Aizen would want nothing more than to cause greif that could shake the very foundations of Soul Society," Answered Yamamoto. "If Aizen were able to raise the child, he would turn it into a heartless monster."

Kenpachi could feel those words shake him to bone. He had once been called a heartless monster, and back in those days he really felt like a monster. That was not what he wanted his child to be come. He could hear the mother of his child crying now, and he longed to barge in just to wipe those tears away.

"I am sorry Retsu." He heard Yamamoto say, then he heard footsteps head towards the door. It was Retsu, leaving, tear streamed down the side of her face. When she walked out the door, Kenpachi immeadiately grabbed her, held her tight, and told her all that she needed to hear.

"I will protect you."

* * *

End Chapter 19!!

YaY! Finally I update! Sorry, it takes soo long to find time and inspiration!

Review!! Your support is greatly apreciated!

Thank You!

So Aizen, Gin, and Tosen may have some bigger parts in the future.

Until next chapter, see ya!


	20. take care of myself

Chapter 20!!

Yay! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be typing this number, I always thought I would give up or have a major writer's block (though almost happened several times). But I sit here today typing these words and great accomplishment fills me, and then I realize that I still have a ways to go. T.T No one said it would be easy...

Your support through these chapters has been amazing, and I love you all for your critiques and your cheers.

This is not the end, don't worry, this chapter is sentimental cause I never thought I could get this far, and I promise there will be many more chapters to come!

Last time, Kenpachi finds out that Aizen could be a bigger threat than Yamamoto let on, a threat that greatly endangers Retsu and their unborn child, and Kenpachi vows to protect them.

Alright, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**So what now? ...We start living... **

With her in his arms, her back facing him, Kenpachi did not feel so exhausted any more. His arm that was wrapped around her chest could feel Retsu's heartbeat slow down, the other arm wrapped around her waist felt her panic fading away as she let those arms hold her close to him. His words sinking into every part of her mind, and echoing in every corner of her being. No more tears were shed.

"I know. I know you will protect us," she smiled, turning in his arms to face him and to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Though that was foiled when Kenpachi's lips quickly met hers as soon as she turned around, but Retsu didn't complain and returned the passionate kiss. When they broke, they smiled at each other and would have done so for another few minutes if Unohana not had the sudden wave of nausea, and the urge to vomit. Breaking from Kenpachi's embrace, Retsu rushed away quickly holding her hand to her mouth.

At first Kenpachi was shocked, but only for a second, when he heard the sound of wretching. He felt it was going to be a long day and sighs.

Retsu was absolutely grateful for her 4th division's hard work and dedication, more than ever, right then. For she had emptied her small breakfast contents into a little trash can that was being held by one of two 4th division reapers on clean up duty in the 1st division, both of them shocked and horrified that it was _their_ Captain holding her face in the can. The unlucky soul holding the bucket, didn't really know what to do but do what any medic would do to help a patient; hold her hair out of the way, whole the other one rushed to help hold the can and was saying, "It's okay, It's okay." though maybe only more to calm her self than her Captain. Retsu was not vomiting now, just panting and gasping, as both reapers tried to steady her.

Kenpachi walked on to the scene, Retsu was shaking, but she had composed herself and was standing on her own.

"I thought you were done with that?" Kenpachi asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. The two reapers were relieved that Kenpachi's spirit pressure was not rising erratically; in fact it was very tolerable, unlike most of the time.

"Not really, just less and less," She replied to him.

"Hmmm..." mused Kenpachi, wondering about what else would happen during her pregnancy. "I should walk with you back to your division," he added, not wanting her to be by herself.

"Actually, I was thinking of being with you at your division today," and Retsu linked one of her arms with one of his, looked up and smiled. Kenpachi blushed and was at a loss for words; he didn't know how the guys would react, but then again they wouldn't dare to complain out loud.

"Tomorrow's sort of a special day for the 11th, we're going to be pretty busy preparing and getting ready so I may have to leave you alone at times, you okay with that?" Kenpachi asked, looking into her eyes.

Now, Retsu felt like an eager girl who couldn't wait for the first day of school, of course she tried to hide it , but it was hard to hide emotions from Kenpachi when he knew her so well. She'd been to the 11th before, but she felt like this time was different though she couldn't place why; maybe it's because she hadn't been to the 11th division since she found about her pregnancy.

Whatever it may be, she was absolutely excited, "Yes, of course." She tried to sound calm, wondering if he caught the slight note of eagerness in her voice that she failed to mask.

The grin Kenpachi gave told her he had, and with that they both walked in the direction of the 11th, chatting about various things ranging from the weather to foods and leaving the two younger reapers to go about their business somewhat horrified, not everyday your pregnant captain vomits in your cleaning bucket.

They had reached the 11th, Retsu was surprised to find that Kenpachi's division members were doing actual work. When she heard 'preparing and getting ready' she thought of fighting and training, not cleaning and organization. There were even a few personnel decorating with some light streamers, to make the division look a bit festive. Retsu was so caught up in her surprise, she had stopped walking. Kenpachi wrapped his arm around her shoulder rushing her down some familiar side alleys and pathways in to his office, the room had a pristine look to it, due to the fact that he hardly ever used it.

Retsu sat down on the blue loveseat sofa that occupied a small corner of the office and looked up at Kenpachi, her hands resting on her legs. Kenpachi's form towered over her, but not as an enemy figure but one of comfort, "I have to go and over see the preparations for tomorrow, you know where things are, right? The cafeteria's over by the west barracks, there's a restroom right through--!" Kenpachi was cut off by Retsu, gently putting her hand over his mouth.

"Though the door and down three to the right," She finished for him. "I know, Kenpachi. I'll be fine, you know I can take care of myself." and she removed her hand and kissed his lips.

"Alright," smiled Kenpachi, seemingly convinced. "But are you sure you're okay on your own?" He was teasing her, showing a dogish grin and slightly tugging her cloak so that her shoulders slightly swayed.

Catching the playful tone, Retsu was laughing and pushed him away, "Yes! Just go!" she laughed harder as he stumbled out the door with the same grin on his face.

Once outside, Kenpachi composed him self, deeply breathing, he put a scowl to replace the grin prepared himself to deal with those knuckleheads he called 11th division members and set off to find some work that would needed doing.

Retsu was still on the sofa laughing, she had rolled on to her back, holding her sides, and a small tear made it's way down the left side of her face. It took her a little over a minute to calm down, her sides ached and feeling somewhat out of breath. Sighing with contentment, Retsu stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. Her stomach chose for her, growling its dissatisfaction of not being fed, and she listened since she was eating for two now.

As she sat up, she started to deduce what she was in the mood for; definitely something warm, perhaps soup. By the time she had her hand on the door knob, she knew exactly what she wanted; vegetable soup. Retsu walked outside the office, the light of day warming her face, the heat felt pleasant after the day's events. Suddenly a voice brought her back to focus.

"I don't know why _I _have to be the one to escort you, a _Captain_ for peat's sake! You obviously can handle yourself, but the captain would hang my intestines all over the soul society. So, Captain Unohana, where are we headed?"

* * *

End Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews and the names!

I am also taking suggestions.

Until next chapter- see ya!


	21. celebration preparation

Chapter 21.

Slight descrepency, I meant have her sleep for a night before the end of the last chapter. I am going to change that soon enough, when this chapter is finished Im going to work on revising the chapters.

Sorry I haven't been updating like I should have, wow its been too long. I hope this story still has some loyal fans out there. ^_^;;;

Read, Enjoy, Review!

Z/U forever!

* * *

**Prove to me you've got what it takes... to protect her..**

"I can't believe I have to escort you around!" Ikkaku scoffed, he felt that he could be doing something better than this. He had his sheathed blade resting on his shoulder, his face looked annoyed and his whole body language screamed that he wanted to be out training instead.

Unohana smiled, "Oh, how kind of you to volunteer, I'll be sure to tell the members of women's society what a gentleman you are." she gave him one of those "I can kill you from the inside" sort smile.

Ikkaku tensed up, a sudden wave of fear came over him and his thoughts raced _Damn, I forgot how scary she can be... kind of like the Captain._

"So, shall we be going?" asked Unohana, walking past him without warning.

"Right, Captain Unohana," and Ikkaku sulked along behind her.

After a quick bathroom break, Unohana had arrived at the mess hall or the cafeteria though the former suited much better. She wondered if they had what she was craving, and if not, how long it would take for them to prepare it. While wondering she spotted Yumichika and the cook arguing over something that what looked like a menu, most likely for tonight; a feast before and a feast for whoever is left standing after the "festivities" which is usually Zaraki.

She ordered her food and was now sitting down enjoying her meal with Ikkaku sitting diagonally across. Unohana noticed that he was very irritated by the way he had his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched over and wondered if he was really like that all the time. Unohana looked at her food half finished and decided she was no longer hungry, but feeling a little sick; she couldn't even stand the sight of it and quickly shoved her food into the trash. Ikkaku noticed she was done and stood up as she walked past him again, saying, "I… would like to see the yard."

Ikkaku sighed, "fine," he was not going to argue with the captain of the 4th so he followed her as she led the way

Unohana knew where everything is, she has been here on her own more times than she could count. She knew that Zaraki was caring for her with a lot more men about than usual, some are even from different divisions other than the 11th, swinging swords around some experienced and some not so experienced. Looking around her, she could definitely see how important this day was to the men here, some were putting up decorations, a rare occurance in the 11th division. Upon approaching the yard, the loud voice of Kenpachi Zaraki could be heard and Unohana could not help but smile as she saw 11th division members scurry past her to do whatever it was they had been bidden to do.

Zaraki had a full schedule a head of him. Those lazy bums he called 11th division members did not lift a finger without his say so thus they were a day behind on planning. _Planning this was supposed to be Yumichika's job…._Zaraki thought as he single handedly brought in two long tables while it took at least two subordinates just to lift one. Setting the tables down, he noticed Unohana walking into the yard with Ikkaku following behind her looking as annoyed as when he left here. He looked and waved in her direction, wary to smile in front of his subordinates though he was not afraid to.

He saw her wave back with a smile on her face that he could not hold back anymore and smiled slightly in her direction. Inevitably some of his subordinates saw in and stopped working, they had never seen their Captain smile even in the slightest in the time they have been in his division. Noticing a lack of work noise, Zaraki looked in the awed workers direction with a stern face that prompted them to keep working.

Unohana admired the little decorations that had been already put up, thinking that maybe not now but someday this "training day" may turn into a full out festival that everyone in the soul society would go out and celebrate.

She walked over to Zaraki as he set the tables up, watching, not making a move of affection but just off to the side watching. Unohana stood, sometimes sat, off to the side watching them work to get lights around the compound walls, not above because a sword could get tangled in them, eventually Zaraki had called Ikkaku to help out, so she was left alone. Yumichika had brought her some herbal tea that tasted very good that if she had not been as polite as she is, would have asked for more.

Zaraki looked over at Unohana from time to time; she was still in the spot she had always been everytime he did, so he figured she was going to stay for the celebration and the tournament.

After several hours of preparation the image was complete and the men were packed into the tables waiting on the food; there was a special table for Zaraki and his seated members but there was a sense of emptiness to it. Without Yachiru the liveliness of the party was not the same to Zaraki or Ikkaku, there were no boughs of laughter or screams of terror coming from the men as they sat murmuring amongst themselves. Unohana looked over at her lover, his silent demeanor would not have worried her too much if not for the current situation, she could tell he was worried for his foster daughter.

As the food was brought to the hungry men, Unohana felt a flutter near her ear and turned just in time to see a small black butterfly making its way towards Zaraki, but not before something was whispered into her ear… _Hanatarou Yameda has been returned to the 4__th__ division_and she smiled. In Zaraki's ear he had heard _Yachiru Kusajishi has been returned to the 11__th__ division. _

Zaraki stood up at the news, his subordinates looked at him curiosly for they had not heard what the butterfly said. And sure enough, a pink haired young lady practically skipped through the corridor though what no expected was her holding hand with a body still attached to it. Unohana reconized him as the young man who had taken refuge in her closet, she looked to Kenpachi who stood stock still. No one was prepared for the sight of the scrawny 7th division member holding the hand of their beloved pink haired warrior princess, but most were now preparing for what could be Zaraki's retaliation by moving away from the head table.

"Kenpachi-chan?" piped Yachiru, she knew what alarm this would cause to bring her new "friend" to meet Ken-chan, everyone was holding their breath on Zaraki's reaction.

"Who is this?" Kenpachi finally spoke.

"I-I am ha-Haseo s-sir," The boy barely stammered out, the large form of Zaraki looming over him was very intimidating.

"Can you fight?" Haseo paled as those words left Zaraki's lips, those words would most likely lead to him getting killed by the kenpachi himself.

"Y-yes" He was trying not to cry in the face of death in the form of this girl's captain.

"Show it," Zaraki gripped his sword and would have gone and sliced the boy in half if Unohana had not placed a gentle hand on his arm. He looked over at her smiling and then back at the boy, Haseo and Yachiru, who looked just as happy. He sat back down and continued to talk as though this was originally what he was going to say,

"After eating then, you're entered in the tournament," Zaraki grinned as the boy's face grew even more pale than before.

Yachiru pulled Haseo away from the middle of the table to sit on the edge next to Yumichika.

"You did great." "He still wants to kill me…" "But you're still alive, that's farther than most've gotten.." "...Oh."

The mood seemed much happier during the feast, more laughter was present and a few friendly fights broke out among the men. While everyone was eating, it had been found that Yachiru's group had been attacked by low level arrancar still loyal to Aizen. They had fought them off with ease, though during which Haseo had saved Yachiru's life by blocking a cero with kido that was meant for her back. After that they were immediately recalled back, Yachiru still is not sure what the exact nature of her mission was. Unohana did not eat much though she knows she should, she did not want her morning sickness to ruin the evening.

After most of the food had been eaten and the tables were pushed to the side, signaling for the tournament about to begin. Those that are to participate stood in a group in the middle while those just there to spectate sat on the tables. Among the crowd, Haseo stood nervously, one thing was going through his mind... _I'm going to die tonight... _

The combatants were chosen randomly by a sort of chosing straws system, who ever had the same color straws were to fight each other. Haseo relieved that he was not the first to fight, though when he saw who his opponent would be he wished he was not fighting at all.

"Looks like I get to what kind of stuff you got," Ikkaku held his thumb down at the young soul reaper as if to say he's already condemned Haseo.

_Im **really** going to die tonight..._

End chapter 21

* * *

I know its been a while and I'm so sorry, but life comes to interfere a lot.

Just to remind you all that I am still taking baby names and godparent suggestions. Reveiws are always welcome and thanks again for your support.

the tourney is going to be short, since I still have little experience with sword play but it has improved. I had not been out of the game sitting on my butt; Ive been doing research lol.

hope to see you next chapter.

bye ^^


	22. love grows and souls shatter

Flower storm Chapter 22

Getting right down to the chase. Read, Enjoy, Review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

**Trust me... and my heart and sword is yours. Trust in you... and only you could peirce the armor that is my soul. **

Haseo scrambled up from his back to his feet, gasping for breath and holding his gut, the air completely knocked out of him. Ikkaku had jabbed him in the stomach with his sword sheath so hard that it knocked the young little 7th division member off his feet. Ikakku stood by him with his hands on his hips, "This guy cant even take a hit! What are they teaching you over there, huh?" he taunted Haseo.

Of course the whole 11th division was laughing at Haseo, except Yachiru who looked at him with an expectant smile. Haseo got up and readied his sword again with a determined look on his face, his pre-battle jitters are long gone he may whine sometime about tasks but he always strives to fulfill them with the effort that he is expected to and right now he is expected to fight .

"Back for more? Bring it on!" Ikkaku grinned, his respect for the wimpy kid gained about an ounce. He put the hilt of his sword and his sheath together to form his spear. He honestly wanted to end it quickly without killing the guy, he didn't want Yachiru on his nerves and _she'll probably accidentally suffocate the guy with her unnatural strength anyways_. In all it wasn't worth the extra effort to intentionally kill, if the boy survives the beating he's about to give him anyways.

Ikkaku realizes that the boy was not attacking him, Haseo was in a ready position Kendo stance with his sword out front waiting for Ikkaku to attack first. "Playing defense I see," Ikkaku mumbles to himself now thinking when he attacks the kid will block and go for the opening. _This kid does have a seated position, he must have 'something' that got him there. What ever it is I hope its skill; this is a sword fight where strength and prowess reign, and other things like zanpacto abilities that use "magic" (kido and hado zanpacto) are prohibited._ Ikkaku's shikai spear is another weapon that cuts, one that he is most deadly with.

Ikkaku makes the first move, thrusting Hozukimaru forwards and as expected Haseo blocks his attack. Ikkaku was ready for this and released the second form of shikai, sansetsuken, his spear released into three maneuverable sections. As Haseo blocked the tip downwards, the third section of the former spear came down hard onto his shoulder guided by Ikkaku's hand. Haseo lost his footing again, this time sinking to one knee.

Bout after bout, Haseo would get up to fight again; charging in or sometimes taking defensive and Ikkaku would knock him down. Ikkaku was getting bored with the boy's failing attempts at fighting him and wondered if this kid really did save their lieutenant or if Yachiru was so enamoured that she would lie to get at least some favor from the division. He glanced in the direction of the a fore mentioned young lady who was smiling proudly and every time the boy got up again she smiled brighter. He had never seen her so wrapped up in someone like this, not even the Captain. Haseo was bleeding profusely from his nose by this time but he was still ready to fight.

As Haseo was about ready to charge at Ikkaku, Iba suddenly appeared beside him not looking too pleased with the young man, "9th seat Haseo Kobayashi, you should have reported in to Captain Komamura the moment you arrived. Please come with me immediately!" _Iba was always so official and serious_, Ikkaku thought, _though a good drinking buddy a few shots in_. Haseo bowed to his superior in appology, then bowed to his opponent before disappearing with Iba.

"Well, that's that..."

Ikkaku turned to Zaraki, who was sitting with his hand on his chin, looking quite bored and disapointed with the dragged out display. Zaraki knew that Ikkaku could have done some serious damage if he wanted to, but the wisp was gone and another battle was already underway. Drinking, partying, and fighting filled the night, by the middle of the night everything had gone as everyone expected: everyone was drunk and starting little brawls of their own, Zaraki got bored and very disgruntled with there not being a _real_ challenger and decided to take on over half the division. Many tried, but all failed to topple the big, battle crazed man.

Unohana stood up from where she sat quietly beside the seat where Zaraki was once sitting. She watched events unfold and followed the aftermath, healing the injured men as she went and silencing protests of unwanted healing with a smile that chilled them to their bones. A rumble was heard and the large building near there that was the 11th barracks collapsed, Unohana coughed as clouds of dust engulfed her and an alarm sounded. Among the rubble and debris, already 11th division members were rescuing trapped survivors and when she got to them she healed them too with minimal effort. Normally she would be exhausted from healing wounds this severe in large quantities, but her maximized healing abilities and spiritual pressure that result from being with child have allowed her to do just that without hardly breaking a sweat. It still suprises her and she wonders how much stronger it will become later on in her pregnancy.

Suddenly a section of wall that was now poorly supported gave way, to fall right onto where Unohana was standing. Many shouted, but the warnings were not needed; she had heard the small minute groans of the wall giving in. Within the blink of an eye she had shunpo'd out of harms way, appearing next to where she stood. She looked at them scolding with her calm eyes, had they forgotten that she is a captain? One of the oldest soul reapers in Soul Society? They all shrunk from her gaze; the men went back to rummaging through the rubble for their things and she went back to healing the wounded.

When she was finished, any other survivors that she did not come across would be brought to the 4th division for their injuries, she walked back to the area of the party where she found Kenpachi sitting on the floor with his back facing her. No one dared go near his extreme spiritual pressure and were busy salvaging what is left of the barracks, so they were alone. His expression was stoic, as though etched from stone in a perminant glare, though she could not see his face.

She calmly walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I am glad to report there were no fatal casualties today."

Kenpachi huffed, usually there would be at least one weakling that wouldn't make it... _had he gone soft? Something had to change... _She could not see his expression darken with his back turned.

Kenpachi then stood up, resting his sword on his left shoulder, the upper half of his soul reaper uniform was torn away during the fighting. He looked like he had more of other peoples blood on him than his own, which came from a very deep gash that went from the right side of his chest onto his right shoulder in vertical straight line, that must have been from a very lucky blow most likely from Ikkaku or Yumichika.

"Lets get you back home, its pretty late," his tone was without emotion.

She giggled some more, "Its been ages since Ive had a curfew," it was a playful mocking tone that always made him smile if not outwardly then inside, but she could not see it this time and started to worry.

When they arrived at the 4th division, casualties from the 11th were already rolling in. Unohana began to make orders as all available were brought in to handle the mess, her worry overwriten by duty. Zaraki stood by and watched as he always did, he had been pretty silent since he destroyed the barracks though Unohana had become very busy at that moment that any worry of something might be wrong had left her mind. Unohana turned to Zaraki after she made sure things were being taken care of by Isane and her third seat; taking him to her office and putting her hand gently to his shoulder, inspecting the extent of his injury, "That wound will need to be cleaned before it can be healed and the clavicle looks broken-"

She was stopped in mid sentence when Kenpachi pulled her hand away from him "I'll manage."

"What?" She stared at him in shock; she could not believe what he was saying, what he was doing.

"I said I'll manage. I dont need to be healed. I dont think you should be comming around the 11th anymore and I dont think Ill be around here anytime soon." He said it so serious and cold, it frightened her. His whole arm must be in great pain everytime he moves it, his hand right now gripping the handle of his sword that was now in its sheath, why would he not want her to heal him if he could no longer use it? Though that was furthest from her mind at the moment as the other half of his statement ruled her thoughts now.

Was he telling her not to see him anymore? As she looked into his stone eyes her soul shattered from the answer to that question. Her eyes gathered tears and started to ask why he was saying this but without another word Zaraki quickly turned around and walked out of her office, his face showed no emotion, grabbing bandages from a cart on his way out the door.

"Kenpachi! Wait!" Retsu pleaded as she ran after him out of the aid station, but he was already gone from her division she could sense through her tears. She had to lean against a wall for support, tears flowed down her cheeks freely thanks to the hormones that were churning. What could have happened that made him say that, to make him do that? Her head clouded with emotion could not fathom any answer at that moment. She slowly walked to her quarters, not going back to her office, with a cold feeling inside.

She does not notice the stares of people following her, of 4th and 11th alike, of those who witnessed the act of betrayal and those who did not, who are concerned why the 4th Captain was crying. She tells her lieutenant that she is not to be disturbed by anyone and continues to her private quarters. She opened the door, stepped inside, she turned around and slid it shut; the clack sound of the lock she put in place seemed to echo in the room.

Silently, Retsu shed her haori, obi sash, and then her uniform to the floor where she left them there and unbraided her hair as she walked to her bed. She layed there with her long, smooth black hair flowing like blood vessels and veins behind her, clinging a long pillow to her body, which is hunched over seemingly in great pain. In all her countless centuries of being, never has one peirced her soul so deeply and left it so cold. This was a wound she could not heal.

Not known to her though; walking out that door was more painful to Kenpachi than the numbing pain in his shoulder, however, soon both pains melded together and he couldn't tell the difference. But it had to be done, for the good of his division that the 4th and 11th had to be separated. He and his men have been turned to nutmash while he was not focused on their training and coddling them with the healers touch, he was going to change that starting now...

* * *

**End chapter 22**: Notes:**  
**-Kenpachi realizes that he has changed in a way he finds too unsettling to bear. With the wound on his chest going unhealed, the pain must've clouded his mind...

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter has the highest word count so far. I and my most trusted beta reader have been going over this with a fine tooth comb though as always there are things that escape notice, forgive us.  
-My total revival is still ongoing... but I have ch.23 started already so things are looking hopeful, possibly april or may depending on how work flow goes. :l I love comments on improvement, they dont make me totally giddy like praise but its all appreciated just the same.

-I would also like to thank you the reader, who have made it this far with the story and those who are being introduced to it now. You also play a part, no matter how anyone tries to deny it, you play a very important part.

-Those of you who don't know what a clavicle is: it's the bone thats in an almost 'S' shaped curve thats below your neck (one that connects to each shoulder) or also known as a 'collarbone'.


	23. extreme ways

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Z/U forever

* * *

**You do not seem to realize the consequences...**

Over the course of the next three weeks, the 11th division has been through what they feel must be hell, or something much more that they did not want to think about. Not even hell could be worse than what Captain Zaraki had been putting them though.

If anyone in the division thought they had it rough before they definitely found they have been sorely mistaken. It was harder than ever before, barely having a moment of rest, running constantly, fighting for their food and fighting to stay alive as they would often be pitted against each other. Starting from dawn til dusk, Zaraki worked his squad to beyond exhaustion.

It did not help matters that they no longer have a place to sleep since the barracks had been destroyed, though it was not likely they would have had the energy to walk at the end of the day.

With sore muscles and hungry bellies they followed Zaraki as led them on their constant trail run, those who could not keep up were left behind and their running pack thinned day by day. They followed him because he is their Captain and in the academy they were taught to follow the Captain's orders. Not even Yachiru was given amnesty from this cruel training, though she could always keep up with "Ken-chan" with little effort.

She ran right behind Zaraki with Ikkaku, just keeping up behind her starting to fade while the girl seemed to have boundless energy. Yumichika decided sometime ago that much sweating was very much beneath him, and escaped from the 11th division and the wrath of its Captain to the 4th division. The 4th company had become a place of refuge as victims of Zaraki's _training_ continued to pile up in exhausted bodies.

"How long will this last?" cried a division member beside Ikkaku who was weezing loudly.

"Quit complaining." Ikkaku snapped at him, elbowing the guy in the face who lost balance and toppled, taking a few others down with him.

Ikkaku sighed still, leaned over to Yachiru and whispered, "When will this stop? He's going to lose his whole army if he keeps up like this."

"I don't know..." Yachiru answered him, she was worried for her caregiver. She had tried asking Zaraki what was bothering him, what had happened, but he stayed silent with a painful look that was trying to make everything hide or go away. "I don't know if he can admit he made a mistake... or if he realizes he's still making them..."

The wound on Zaraki's shoulder continues to bleed through the bandages but only slightly and the skin surrounding has turned purple, yellow, and red; what's worse is that he was refusing help. He could no longer move his arm, keeping it in a make shift sling inside the top half of his uniform and using his other arm to weild his sword.

_Why was he doing this? Ever since he got back from the 4th division he's been like this... What happened that night? _Yachiru's eyebrows scrunched up. She could remember the days when she was closer to him, but getting a bit too big to cling to his back had made them not as close and not together most of the time.

The hot days were signaling that summer was very much on its way though the cool spring breeze was the 11th division's only relief from the hot rays of the sun beating down on them as they ran.

Their fouth division counterparts were not seeing the best of days either...

In the 4th division main hospital aid station in a small ward, they were dealing with some 12 division victims of Captain Kurostuchi's most recent failed experiment that caked many of their division in a glue-like substance that made them break out into a rash while the substance started harden and crystalize. Captain Kurostuchi himself was there to study the effects of his experiment, not trusting anyone else to report the information he needed, his assistant and lieutenant Nemu ever at his side was collecting samples.

The scientist would never want to risk his own skin just yet if he was to be the one to find a way to reverse the process or a way to use this as a step in another direction; however, that would be another experiment and case study altogether. Snapping insults to his lieutenant and uncompassionate remarks to his slowly dying division members as some of the fourth squad was frantically scrubbing the glue off which seemed to be the only thing that was working at the moment.

Isane knew if Unohana was here right now, she would be giving the scientist captain a famous remark reminding that she was in charge of this hospital and then the smile that scared them into obeying. Isane had on several nights tried to duplicate her captain's "charm" though it always seemed to turn out meek and sheepish.

The main problem was the 11th division.

In the other wing, 11th division casualties were rolling in on strechers or on the failing arm of another exhausted comrade. It has been the biggest intake of patients from that area in history. The common ailment among them was exhaustion; they could not stand up or even walk, those who made it there crawled out of the division unnoticed to be later found and taken to the aid station.

The 4th division medics found very quickly that Captain Zaraki did not approve of his men receiving any sort of treatment in his division and _discouraged_ anyone from interfering in his own violent way.

Soon all the beds were filled and temporary cots had to be brought in, the 11th men did not mind; they were too exhausted to care to complain and it was a hell of a lot better than sleeping on conrete outside. A portion had to be given liquids through IV's because of severe dehydration.

Isane was running from ward to ward, checking that all the charges are being taken care of. She was being really spread thin as most, if not all, subordinates were calling her name for assistance. Most of the calls were from new recruits who have little experience with situations like this, unsure with what they were doing. It felt chaotic with out the Captain there, Isane was handling the situation alright by herself but they were still swamped with casualties.

On her way to supply the third ward with more bandages, she was stopped by Captain Kurostuchi in the most abrupt way possible. By him suddenly appearing where she would have stepped, she nearly ran into him as his black and white face was suddenly within 3 inches of hers.

"Is Captain Unohana available? I would like to get my... sub-bor-din-ates," Kurostuchi had trouble using the word in place of experiments, denominators, test subjects or favorite mice. There was an unfortunate clash of ideals between him and the healer captain, one he would rather not repeat again.

"Back to the lab for further... investigation," Kurostuchi chose his words carefully again.

"Soon as possible, but Im afraid we are short handed at the moment," Isane quickly and nervously brushed Kurostuchi aside and cried "Im sorry!" as she rushed down the hall with the supplies. Isane heard Kurostuchi shouting insults supposedly directed now at her as he lost his temper. She shoved the fear and nervousness out of her mind as her attention was needed everywhere else.

After several more long hours of the hospital shift, Isane took a moment from her busy schedule to check in on her captain. Retsu still locked herself up in her room, Isane was tall enough though to look through the large window while still obeying orders about not disturbing her.

Retsu was begining to grow pale and weak, her lips were dry and colorless and her skin was lacking the sunlight that it wanted. She sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed in what seemed like meditation, with her hair loosely flowed around her.

Isane would have thought she looked like beautiful angel if it was not so tragic and painful.

Isane wondered now, how could what had happened affect her captain so drastically? Was it because of the pregnancy? Would her condition really make her go to this extreme? And on the subject, if she does not eat more than what little she does off of the plates she is given her child will die. Isane put a hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp or was it a sob as tears welled in her eyes.

"So this side is affected as well..."

Isane jumps, scared nearly out of her skin, to find Yumichika was standing beside her; he had on a look of pity at what he saw.

"Shh!" She panics, covering his mouth and shunpoes with him away before Yumichika could react in the slightest.

They reappeared outside the main hospital aid station, Isane's hand still over Yumichika's mouth which by now he was annoyed that placed her hands that've probably handled way to many germs today on his delecate face and was glaring imaginary holes into the lieutenant's head. However, Isane had him in a secluded corner, her tall, slender form leaned over him in a threatening manner; though she had less of a threatening face that her younger sister could make, she was certainly much more iritated than he was at the moment.

Yumichika, even still with a grudge at her touching his pride and joy, was amused by her attempt at intimidation. He started to smirk and tried to hold in his laughter but he laughed and pointed his finger at her anyways. How can he stay serious when an awkward girraffe, his image of her in his mind, tries to pretend to be a lion?

This in turn makes Isane frown and sigh, "What were you doing? No one is allowed to be over at the Captain's quarters!"

Yumichika's face becomes serious again, "I wanted to know what happened. I thought I could get answers from the source, but it seems... that's not possible..."

His eyes glanced down for a split-second as his mind flashed the image of the fourth Captain in her room, her pale lips and unbraided hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and looked back at Isane.

He could tell by her frown that she was also thinking of Unohana aswell, "I can tell you some, I was there. When they, Captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki, showed up as casualties started rolling in. I was busy so I couldn't really pay much attention, but something happened and Captain Zaraki was walking out the door with bandages and still bleeding. Captain Unohana... she has been in her present condition ever since."

"The Captain had been fighting before, wiped the floor withover half the division and destroyed the barracks. Captain Unohana healed so many of the injuries, no one died this time! ... Oh..." Yumichika's heart stopped as his words did, "No one died... everyone was healed... " He said slowly as the words sparked a realization.

"What? What is it?" Isane grabbed his collar tightly, if he figured something out then she needed to know.

"It's possible that the Captain, partly being blinded by that hole in his shoulder which isn't looking too good like it's infected, believes that healing has made him and the squad weak.." Yumichika tells her his thoughts, though only a hunch, he became steadfast as the answer to the puzzle and... "You are wrinkling the uniform," annoyed by her amazonian grip on his clothes.

Isane looked at him like he was not making very much sense and he wasnt. Hardly ever before in her life did she want to rip the answer out of him as she did that very moment if it meant saving Unohana's life. She let go of him so he could speak freely.

Yumichika noted this and tried to explain the values of the 11th captain the best he could. "Everyone was healed, no one died this time. Captain Zaraki has always prided himself on having the toughest regimen in training. Many see his outright agressive nature as him being a brute and a headcase, and he is whether he likes it or not, but his agressiveness towards his men serves another purpose other than an outlet for his pent up energy but also their training and weeding out the weaklings to form the toughest army in the soul society. No deaths equals to no progress in his mind."

Isane gives him a wild look, exclaiming, "That's rediculous!"

"In a way... But the captain's injury is very severe, only out of his freakishly high tolorance is he still standing," Yumichika reasoned in a matter-of-fact tone. "The moment he got hit, he went mad and took out the sleeping quarters for the men. It has to do with it, I'm certain of it, if he is healed I'm sure it will clear up." Perhaps he was trying to convince himself more than anyone, though his ego would not be slowed down.

"He is not the only one who needs a healing, Captain Unohana is getting weaker every day, Im sure it wouldn't get to the point of death but because of her emotional state and pregnancy she might not be able to control it, or herself emotionally I mean. Soon it would be too late for her to heal herself..." Isane tells Yumichika, seeing the reaction on his face she continues.

"When she's been with him, Ive never seen Captain Unohana so... so... I cannot even describe what the connection has done for her, but for the better obviously," Isane looked as though she was watching a waking dream motion picture, she pauses and then speaks again. "I think he is her cure."

"Like she is his! I'm right!" Yumichika snaps his fingers with a proud look in his eyes.

Isane frowns, wondering if he really got the point...

The wind blows softly on their faces, a soft white flower landed in Isane's hand. One of the last blossoms of the spring to be set loose from its tree branch. When she touched it two of the petal's fell off, the flower was incomplete...

Suddenly, Isane crouches down with her hands to her eyes, "If only he could come to his senses help her... and help himself aswell! I know Captain Unohana would listen to him... Id teach him a lesson but he only listens to the sword Im not nearly close to Captain Zaraki's level, I'd be crushed!"

Yumichika thinks for several moments, then, "I doubt niether of us can, not yet anyways; however, there is one who is! One who can teach the Captain a lesson ten times over."

"You're not thinking _him _are you?"

"Yes I am."

"I better come along, this could get ugly..."

"This plan is too beautifully perfect; however, of course you'll have a part to play too, my dear. Payback for touching my beautiful face," Yumichika smirks and Isane inwardly sighs about the uncertain outcome of this secret plan of his, She stands and shupo's after he runs off.

/23/23/23/23/23/

**...And I would stand in line for this... there's always room in life for this...**

Cerulean colored eyes surveyed the area which looked like it had been through a missile air strike, not the work of one man who was running from more than just pain. Those eyes did not change when the target was spotted; the mane who had no shame, the man who supposedly had no fears. Supposedly.

A sword unraveled from behind, gleaming in the sunlight. It flashed with disapointment, angry at how the man had fallen since they last clashed. This would be too simple.

A sudden spark. Bloodlust. _He_ knows those eyes are watching him, and thirsts for the conflict. Welcoming the delight of bloodshed like water in the desert.

Those cerulean eyes squint as a smile overcomes his face, not that simple perhaps...

"Let's go...

_Zangetsu!_"

* * *

End Chapter 23

Sorry for the lateness, I became terrribly ill which backed me up by two weeks and I am still getting over it.

thanks.


	24. a healing is needed

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Important Notes:

1) the reason they are short is that it changes format when the doc is uploaded, what were once 5 line paragraphs become two line nonparagraphs.

2) ive decided im not writing this story for fans but for me, as it was when it started, though im glad others enjoy it. which brings me to my third note.

3) i do not give a chicken butt if its been too long, its my story and i do not claim to be an on time writer. Writing from the heart should not be rushed by time. You can gripe about my spelling and grammer.

4) i need to catch up on the manga, i probably missed some unohana awesomeness.

* * *

Cerulean colored eyes surveyed the area which looked like it had been through a missile air strike, not the work of one man who is running from more than just pain. Those eyes did not change when the target was spotted; the man with no shame, the man with supposedly no fears. Supposedly.

A sword unraveled from behind, it gleamed with disappointment, angry at how the man had fallen since they last clashed. This would be too simple.

"Let's go...

_Zangetsu!_"

* * *

**Healing**

_Clink, Crash! _The sounds of metal blades contacting echoed as Zangetsu clases with Zaraki's rusted edged sword.

Ichigo bears down on him, but the huge man was still physically overpowering even with his sword in just one hand. Zaraki shoves him back with his sword and Ichigo lands on his own a few feet away.

"I've been wanting this for a very long time, Kurosaki." Zaraki growled with what could be construed as lust for his opponent's blood and indeed it was. Another charge and the clashing of swords, unknown to one of the men that a lean figure stood only but yards away.

Isane stood by waiting for the call to put the plan into action. It should be a fairly quick battle, even the power hungry Zaraki cannot hold up for much longer under his injured condition, he has already gone for days without healing. The wound looked enflamed with red, purple and yellow hues that seemed to have spread across his chest and was oozing yellow and white. Her hands trembled nervously as she was bombarded by waves of spiritual energy from the two immensely strong Captains.

More clashes, blade against blade! _Ting! Scrape!_ Sparks seemed to fly with every move blocked and countered!

Zaraki's strength in his left arm held up against Ichigo's shikai. Even in his dulled mind he was not fooled by the man, once a boy last time they clashed, was holding back. He knew Ichigo was much more powerful than this. Zaraki roared with anger, this punk was not going to get away with disrespecting his ability by taking it easy. "This isnt a real fight if you won't take this seriously Ichigo! Now you will regret it!"

His spiritual pressure shot up like a rocket, so much so the patch over his eye that was his "leash" burst into blue flame, disintigrating on his face, as though the immense spiritual pressure seemed to overwhelm what ever stores it posessed or it could not consume the excess fast enough. What ever the case, it was gone and nothing was stopping the aura of Zaraki from oozing out at high volume that made Isane almost do more than shake terribly and bend from the strain of such power. With the last reminants of his "leash" was disappearing in flame from his person, Zaraki's form disappeared from vision as his body moved in a much higher speed than ever before.

Ichigo was unprepared for this sudden burst in spiritual pressure, instinctively putting his arm up to guard any incoming attack. However, he wasnt fast enough as his body was knocked back with such force that he was thrown into one of the buildings left standing and ended up toppling two more. As the dust settled around him, Ichigo stood on his feet with a steady river of dark blood flowing from a larger than his hand chunk of flesh that hung loosely from his side. He grimaces as he holds his hand to the hole in his side, major organs were difinitely shredded and torn. Of course if he activated his Bankai.. he could've avoided the hit with minimal effort but that wasn't the plan at all.

"Isane!" Ichigo called for the woman in a strained voice. He had survived much worse, had fought on with much worse, but as he told himself before that wasn't the plan. He shouted again, louder this time, "Isane!"

Isane had been so hypnotized by the battle that she nearly forgot what she was there for until she heard her name. Snapping out of her daze with a blink of her eyes, she ran at a high sprint and flash steps towards Kurosaki arriving within a few seconds to heal him. She stands while healing him, watching their surroundings, knowing that Zaraki was still on the warpath and not all the dust had cleared from the scene.

Zaraki had paused after his last move on Ichigo, breathing heavily as though he were not getting enough oxygen. His release of the imense spiritual energy might have given him more energy to fight but the movements still agitated his serous injury. His forehead was wet with sweat, and his face was red with heat. When the rest dust settled for him, he growled at the sight of Ichigo being helped by a healer. Glaring at Ichigo, he could not find the right words to say. He felt betrayed that Ichigo would seek help in the middle of the fight.

All of a sudden there was a shadow over Isane and even before she could look up, there was Zaraki, with his sword raised ready to strike her, _Clang!_

And the incoming blow was easily deflected by the sword of Kurosaki, sending Zaraki several yards backwards to the dirt. Isane kept on with her healing kido as heard Ichigo speak, "You lost the moment you agreed to battle with your injuries."

"What condition I'm in doesn't matter," Zaraki growled at him.

"I believe it does. You may think I'm weak to have a healer's help, but it in fact makes me stronger." Ichigo continued to tell him, "I can go on and fight... but you, you're on your last leg."

Isane glances to Ichigo and whispers, "He might not listen to you Kurosaki, he has all the symptoms of a fever and his judgement could be clouded."

"His brain being fried is nothing new," Ichigo commented back to her without taking his eyes off Zaraki.

"I've had worse scrapes than this." Zaraki growled and he picked himself up off the ground with a grunt.

"Yes and afterwards you were healed." Ichigo fired back with vengence, his glare bore into Zaraki like a knife. "You told me once that a woman changes everything... and I have to agree. The changes are for the better, the one that is the other half that completes you and makes you more than just whole. Kenpachi... you know what you've done. I can smell it, I can even see it in your eyes that you regret what has happened. You've lost more than just this match! And this bond shared is a two way street man, while you've separated yourself from what made you stronger... what made her stronger has been separated from her as well!"

Zaraki becomes stiff, frozen, at the mention of "her". He knew who he was speaking of. _Retsu..._

"Yeah, you remember her now?" Ichigo's face was a wolfish snarl, he was ready to go off on the man with no dancing around the truth anymore. "When you lost a part of you, she lost a part of her that she cant live without. She's dying you self-centered idiot! And so is the baby... You remember the baby don't you?"

"Ca-Captain Zaraki...In her present state, the baby might not live much longer and then niether would she... a miscarrage at this stage can damage a women severly..." Isane interjected nervously, she had just finished healing and clasped her hands together in hopes the huge man would understand what was at stake.

"You dont have much longer yourself if you're gonna keep this up, Captain. Go to her, heal her heart and heal your wounds..." a voice came from one of the nearby rooftops, it was Yumichika and behind him was what was left of the 11th squad. They all had stern faces, their stares directed towards Zaraki.

Zaraki knows whats right but his nature to never stop fighting, to never give up holds him back from saying so. He does not say anything, but he does not do anything either. Standing there silently as the internal struggle wages war within. His form starts to tremble ever so slightly... _Retsu... what have I done?_

Ichigo's face is now as stern as those of the 11th, "It's not too late... to make things right."

Wind blows, making a small howl as it passes, a few small flower petals seem to float down...

And Kenpachi Zaraki closes his eyes...

In the 4th division, the day was coming to a close and the light was fading turning the sky into a reddish purple hue.

Zaraki stood on the path that led Unohana's quarters, he stands there for minutes before he walks up to the side door. He slides the door open and carefully peeks his head in, the silence of it was nearly deafening to his ears. It did not take him long to see her sitting up in her bed, back to him, black hair flowing down her body as her robe was half slipped off her shoulders.

With the same look on her face she has always had, but looking more beautiful with her hair unbraided, though her eyes seemed void of the life it had. Kenpachi walks over to her, he is nervous but his features would never betray that.

He kneels down behind her and in one fluid motion he pulls her back into a one armed embrace with her back against his chest, his teeth gritted in pain from more than just the wound on his shoulder. He whispers gruffly in her ear, "Heal me, and goddamnit woman our child must live... I love you both too much to let this end... not like this. I was a fool, letting others get into my head and stick there. Only to you would I admit this... now show me the flame that burned, show me the you I know can fight this insanity thats taken its hold on me. Heal me and show me you can still live... ngh... and take this fool back as your companion..."

Retsu's expression had not changed through out what he said. It takes a moment for her to realize what was happening; the chance of life and she immediately takes it. Light ignites back into Retsu's eyes as they widen slowly, her hands raise hesitantly and clutch his arm. Her grip was light at first then she held fast to him, clinging to the life that is theirs as her energy increases.. an aura eminates from her hands, healing both him and herself.

Isane stood near the door, crying tears of joy she held her arm to her face to stiffle any sobs that escaped. The 11th and 4th division that gathered behind her either stared in wonder or cried with happiness as well.

The aura of the healing kido that eminated from the two's embrace enveloped the entire room in a warm fuzzy feeling much like the same aura that resurrected the 10th scouting group. When it had dissapated, Kenpachi held Retsu as she closed her eyes. Retsu held onto him as his form slumped over slightly, finally givng into exhaustion, a rest that had not been had in so long. The crowd outside began to wonder if it was too late?

Without looking Retsu spoke, almost to no one but addressing those that where there, "Are there not chores to be done?"

The crowd froze and quickly sped out of the area, but with smiles on their faces as they left. It had worked and the two Captain would be fine...

Retsu held onto her sleeping lover, it amazed her how much he affect her and he holds her life in his hands... and his life in hers...

-End of Chapter 24-

* * *

Gender has been decided.

Name is still up for grabs but dont worry on what gender your name entry has to be, can go either way.

ZxU forever.


	25. grim

Chapter 25

-laughs nervously- what I meant was about any comments about the length of my story or how long it takes.

* * *

**When a stone is dropped into the water, the ripples can go on long after the stone has** **sunk... **

In the grand hall that was the meeting place for the Captains, Yamamoto sat on the cushion that was his throne up top the raised platform. His eyes closed in deep meditation, the heat the room gave off calmed the fire within far better than the airated house and garden he was afforded as Captain-General. His brow furrowed in concentration as the thick energy around him was radiating immense heat.

In the recent days he had never left that spot nor stopped his meditative state, not even for other Captains who were banging on the large red double doors demanding to see him. He knew what they were going to complain about and he would hear them later he was sure. What he was concentrating on was much more important than their words.

The intense spiritual pressure lessened ans Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly. "The child lives... but that was too close," sweat covered his brow as he shakily stood up, the sound of the end of his wooden staff clanging on the floor echoed through the room. His elderly frame seemed almost as old as he actually was as he leaned on his staff, as though he had drained an exceptional amount of energy n the time he was meditating.

"Though I have no doubt the enemy is now fully aware of the child..." he rasped aloud as he slowly stepped off the platform and made his way across the room, "I may have to make preparations in the other world... if the danger comes too close..." The huge double doors opened with a long creaking sound, and shut with a cold thunderous slam when the Captain-General left.

"I wonder if there will be enough time..."

_End chapter 25_


	26. a discovery

chapter 26

Flower storm

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**"There is no greater good in all the world than motherhood. The influence of a mother in the lives of her children is beyond calculation."  
― James E. Faust**

"Hmm..." Retsu muttered for the fifth time as she stood in from of the mirror for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. Her cloak shifted and swayed and she moved her hips from one side to the other, her hand running over her obi sash to smooth out the cloth. Eyes narrowed in judgement as her look-a-like opposite from her did the same.

She swears she could feel it. She knows its there. Just the thought of it being there excited her to no end, her heart still racing from the moment she awoke and discovered it.

A bump. She could barely see it but she knew her own body well enough to know its not from the food she's been eating. It was from her baby.

Its so real. Its really happening!

She ran her hand over her abdomen again with a smile on her face. She could not get enough of the feel of it now, she tried so many times to concentrate on feeling it grow but it just seemed too long of a wait for her now. She began to muse on how much this pregnancy has affected her. In all ways including her perception of the passage of time. Normally nine months would just be a breeze through her hair, meaningless in all aspects in comparison to the centuries she had exhisted.

Retsu hoped the feeling will stay when the child is born. She would never want to miss a second of it's life and let incredible moments pass in the blink of an eye. To be a mother, perhaps when she was alive she might have experienced such joy, the thought made the butterflies in her chest flutter.

Finally, she tore herself away from her reflection and prepared herself to go out. Retsu had to tell him the news. She wanted to shout it out to the whole society but first she must tell him of the new development.

Retsu closed the sliding door to her quarters and set off at a medium casual pace towards the 11th division.

* * *

End chapter 26

A lot short but its a good kick start to get out of this hole... its not going to be easy honestly and I hope I have your support...


End file.
